<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Back Time by qweezy0w0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102170">Turn Back Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/pseuds/qweezy0w0'>qweezy0w0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, But Nightmare is the Big Bro, Cause I love writing fluff, Dream Got Childish Eventually, Especially in chapter 18, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goopmare actually care, Protective Dream, Some Swearing, Time Travel, Warning is only for the first chapter, and a lot of fluff, poor babies, possible ooc, there's angst, they care about each other, they deserve to be happy, they're twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/pseuds/qweezy0w0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare finally succeeded in killing his brother. Dream is finally dead. Or so he thought.</p><p>Dream also thought he was killed. He thought he was dead. But when he opened his eyes he's perfectly fine, unexpectedly. His pain has gone. There's no tendril pierced his body. His wounds disappeared completely.</p><p>Then a familiar voice greets him and chuckling softly.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost?”</p><p>"Night...mare?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare &amp; Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Dreamtale. Dreamtale belongs to Jokublog</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my second time writing English fic. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream trying to control his breath. The dust that’s flying in the air make it hard to breath. And the negative filled universe weakened him slowly but surely. Ink and he have been fighting for hours but his brother’s gang didn’t show any sign to withdraw at all.</p><p>“Dream! Are you okay?!” Ink, not too far from him yell as he dodges Dust's sharp bone and Killer’s knife.</p><p>“I’m okay! Don’t worry about me!” Dream yells back while he jumps back, dodging Nightmare’s attack.</p><p>“Good job for surviving this long brother! Why don’t you just give up? There’s nothing left for you to protect after all!” Nightmare said mockingly.</p><p>“I won’t…uhuk…give up! Never!”</p><p>The guardian tries so hard to keep standing. To not show any weakness. His bow is the only one that keep him from falling. His head is so dizzy from his lack of sleep lately. When was the last time he ate again?</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eyes and smirking widely.</p><p>“Just look how weak you’ve become! Now, now, why don’t you just, <em>rest?</em>”</p><p>Dream, too tired to even move, just stay still. Staring emptily at Nightmare’s sharp tentacle that ready to stab him.</p><p>
  <em>'I...have to move,'</em>
</p><p>Dream feels like time moving slowly. He can hear Ink’s screaming his name to move. He can even hear the wind blows gently.</p><p>Then Nightmare stabs him right in his soul. Everything stopped for an instant. Be it Ink, Dust, Killer, Horror, even Nightmare. Everything is quiet. Too quiet. Everyone is looking at him with shocked look.</p><p>Hurt. It’s hurt. His soul feels so hot. Like it’s on fire. But Dream can’t even talk. Let alone screaming. He just standing there, in front of his brother with empty look.</p><p>The silence was broken by Ink’s scream.</p><p>“DREAM!”</p><p>Nightmare muttered something under his breath with a disbelief tone.</p><p>“You-you’re supposed to dodge,”</p><p>Nightmare’s darkness power quickly corrupt Dream’s soul. Rotten it into the core.</p><p>It feels so painful Dream can barely breath. Slowly, everything around him starting to darkened. His consciousness disappearing little by little.</p><p>He can’t hear any laugh. Isn’t this what they wanted? Isn’t this what Nightmare wanted? They should be happy they finally managed to kill one of the multiverse guardians. But when Dream look at his brother, it’s actually the opposite. He doesn’t look happy at all.</p><p>Dream never saw his brother looks so, how he said it, shocked?</p><p><em>‘Did he actually, still care about me, even a little?’</em> in his last breath, Dream finally smile softly. Whispering his last word.</p><p>“I love you brother,”</p><p>The moment Dream fall to the ground, he hears Nightmare’s screaming his name. Then everything’s suddenly gone silent. He fell into darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream woke up panting. He touches his chest in panic.</p><p>Wait. He’s alive?</p><p>The pain from the stab in his chest, his soul, it felt too real to be called a dream. But nothing’s there. There’s no blood on his clothes. His clothes didn’t even tear up from his last battle. Strange. His old clothes even look perfectly fine. Wait. Old clothes? Dream look at his clothes again. And his body. His long cape. As far as he remembers, his cape is shorter since Nightmare rip it in the past.</p><p>For the second time, wait. He knows he’s not 'that' tall, but did he always this short? Shorter than usual?</p><p>“Dream? Are you okay? I sense you’re panicking,”</p><p>At that voice, Dream look back so fast he hear a faint crack from his neck but he ignores it. The monster in front of him chuckles.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost?”</p><p>Dream feels like crying.</p><p>“Night…mare?” Dream muttered his name.</p><p>Nightmare. Yes, the monster in front of him is his brother. He's younger. Wearing his usual purple attire and golden crown with crescent moon symbol at the center.</p><p>Is he dreaming? He doesn’t know which one is dream and which one is reality. For now. He need time to process all of this.</p><p>Did everything that has been happened those centuries is the dream? A long, long dream? How? What? Why? He doesn’t know anymore. Screw it.</p><p>He wants to say something to the person in front of him. But no words coming out.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry, I’m so weak, I’m sorry I didn’t notice that you’re suffering, I’m sorry I failed to protect you, I’m sorry I’m such a worthless brother, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you don’t know how happy I am to see you again,’</em>
</p><p>The younger version of his brother approaches him with worried expression on his face.</p><p>“Dream? Are you okay?”</p><p>Dream wipes his tears that can’t just stop flowing.</p><p>“I-I, I just, I’m, I-I can’t, d-don’t worry about me, I’m fine, I’m absolutely fine, th-this is just too sudden, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just− “</p><p>Nightmare suddenly pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened and what are you talking about, why are you suddenly apologizing? Did you do something I tell you not to? Like, did you eat my pudding or something? It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s no big deal, we can just make it together again, sssh, there, there,” Nightmare pat his twin’s head softly.</p><p>And boy that make Dream cry harder. He really, really missed his brother. It has been, like, six, seven centuries or something since the last time Nightmare pat his head?</p><p>“Or, are you having a <em>me</em>?” again, Nightmare softly albeit jokingly asked.</p><p>Dream pull away slightly, tilting his head and looking at his brother in confusion. Nightmare pinch his twin’s cheek playfully.</p><p>“Are you having a <em>nightmare?</em>”</p><p>Dream snorted, chuckling weakly but nodded. He buried his head in Nightmare’s embrace and Dream’s hug on him tightened but Nightmare didn’t protest a bit.</p><p>“Your joke is still lame,” Dream murmured.</p><p>“Hey! But you laugh anyway!” Nightmare’s laugh is like a music to him. The most comforting music Dream ever heard.</p><p>It’s real. Dream can feel it. Nightmare is real. He can feel Nightmare’s beating soul. He can feel his warm body. He can feel Nightmare’s arms that usually hold him when they’re still a child.</p><p>“C-can we stay like this a bit longer?” Dream quietly asks.</p><p>Seriously. Nightmare never feel this confused. Sure, Dream sometimes has a nightmare, but usually Dream never this scared. It both confused and worried him. Just how bad his nightmare is?</p><p>“As long as you want Dream, as long as you want,”</p><p>He can ask later. His curiosity can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still working on the former story I swear! It's just, this idea suddenly popped up in my head and I feel like I have to write this sooo, yeah. Thanks for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream finally got his 'Break'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is so happy to meet his brother and he's so scared to lose him again it get him too emotional. And Nightmare? He got really worried and confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I know they are twins. But I'd like to think that Nightmare is the older one. No reason. I just thought that will be cute for Dream to act all innocent and childish while Nightmare is the mature, calm, and soft big brother uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream fall asleep in his arms. After the event that made him so confused, Dream fall asleep in his arms. Nightmare sighs as he carefully sits and leaning against the Tree of Feelings, making himself comfortable. Softly, he touches his twin’s forehead with his index finger that glowing slightly with purple light.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hope that spell will be enough to keep the nightmare at bay,’</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t want his brother crying again thank you very much. Sure, Nightmare gain strength from negative feeling but it doesn’t mean he want his brother of all people to be sad. He wants his brother to live a happy life as long as he can.</p><p>Whatever the nightmare is about, the nightmare is probably bad if its freak Dream out who’s usually stay calm. Still, Nightmare’s curious. What kind of nightmare that made Dream hold him so tight as if he’s going to disappear? Did he die or something in his nightmare?</p><p>Welp. It’s no use thinking about it now. It’s not like he will get the answer anyway. He will just join Dream in his nap. After making himself comfortable, Nightmare join his brother in a dreamless sleep. In Dream’s first peaceful sleep after centuries, he smiles in his sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Unfortunately for Nightmare, after being a living pillow for his younger twin, his body is a little sore. And by little is, some of his body part got numb. But on the other hand, Nightmare feel too comfortable to move. And Dream still sleeping. His expression is so calm and happy. Dream smiling in his sleep. Completely different from before.</p><p>Nightmare will do anything to keep it that way. Even if that means he have to stay still for more hours. Dream really need to rest. He rarely rests because every day he always does what he can to help those <em><strike>ungrateful</strike> </em>villagers. Seriously. Dream really need to learn how to say ‘no’ to people.</p><p>When there’s someone sick, they come to Dream. When someone have bad day, they come to Dream. Even when someone just fucking cut his finger a little accidentally, they come to Dream to heal them. They don’t have any medicine or what? Why Dream has to do something so trivial that actually they can do alone? Nightmare won’t surprise if someday, someone will come to Dream and ask for him to repair their roof. Dream is not their slave damnit.</p><p>“Ngg, what disturb you brother?” Dream’s voice distracts him from his mind.</p><p>“Since when you’re awake?” Nightmare intentionally ignore Dream’s question. With his half-awake state, he probably won’t notice.</p><p>“About, 5 minutes or so but I’m too comfy to move,”</p><p>“Too comfy or too lazy?” Nightmare teased.</p><p>“…both actually, hehe,”</p><p>Nightmare just shakes his head and pinch Dream’s (somehow) chubby cheekbone. Dream nuzzles his older twin’s chest. It is just him or did Dream is more clingy than usual? Not that Nightmare mind actually.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dream mumbles.</p><p>“I think my body goes numb,”</p><p>The younger guardian whines childishly. Nightmare laughs and pull his whining brother.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go home, the sun is starting to set,”</p><p>“Then let’s watch the sunset together!”</p><p>“Okay, okay,”</p><p>There’s only a comfortable silence. Both of them leaning against the Tree of Feeling, side by side. Slowly, the sun is starting to set.</p><p>“You know Night,”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Dream? What is it?”</p><p>“…no, nevermind,”</p><p>“Hey, you know you can tell me everything right?”</p><p>“Eh, it’s really nothing, don’t mind it,” Dream answers, smiling as innocent as he can. Like usual.</p><p>Nightmare stares at him suspiciously.</p><p>“Oooh, you don’t want to tell me huh?” Nightmare asks. His tone has a hint of mischievous.</p><p>When Nightmare starts to crawling closer to him, Dream crawling backwards in alert.</p><p>“Nightmare don’t you dare,” even Dream trying to look threatening but he can’t contain his laugh.</p><p>“Nonono don’t you dare tickle me−ahahahahahaha! S-Sthaap!’</p><p>“Still don’t want to tell me?”</p><p>“Y-you che-ch-cheating! Ahahahaha! I don’t want to−hahaha! Stop! Mercy! Mercy!” Dream is giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>“I will, if you tell me,”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I give uuup!”</p><p>Nightmare smile smugly and finally retreat. Dream is wheezing, trying to control his breath. Both leaning against the tree.</p><p>“So, what is it?” the older ask.</p><p>“I just thinking before, how nice it will be if we can stay like this forever,” Dream replied.</p><p>“Why not? Of course we can,”</p><p><em>‘I hope so,’</em> the guardian of positivity thought.</p><p>“Hehe, I just suddenly got melancholic, don’t worry about it, I told you it’s nothing,” a soft smile on his face. There’s somewhat sadness from him but Nightmare can’t put his finger on it.</p><p>Nightmare pats Dream’s head a few times.</p><p>“I don’t care even if it’s nothing, or if it’s not important, I don’t care, just tell me everything, more importantly if that ‘something’ was bothering you, we’re brothers right?” the older twin smile reassuringly.</p><p>And that never failed to calm his younger twin.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the only one I can rely on after all, but in one condition!” Dream grinned.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You have to do the same, say what’s bothering you, say how you really feel, stop bearing your burdens alone, stop hiding something from me, stop−“</p><p>“Sssh, okay, okay, I will, geez, why are you crying so often today?”</p><p>“I’m not crying! I-I’m not, hiks, huwaaaaaa!”</p><p>Nightmare slap his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, Seriously? What the hell happened to him?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's shorter than the first chapter. Sorry qwq<br/>ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND VIEWS!<br/>I didn't expect it to be this much. You're amazing guys I'm so happy :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His 'Former' Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream hasn't had the chance to say goodbye yet. He miss his friends. He's happy here, especially with his brother around. It doesn't mean he didn't miss his former life and the people in it. Except the wars and the fights of course. While Nightmare being the supportive bro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the waiting! Wow, I didn't expect so many kudos and views! Thanks for the kudos and views! I'm soooo happy you guys read my story, I really am. I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s already past midnight but Dream still can’t sleep. He just lying down on his bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling. Dream used to have an insomnia in his…past life. Usually when he can’t sleep, he would open the Star Sanses group chat and chatted with his friends until morning. Blue sometimes has an insomnia too. Fortunately not as bad as Dream. And Ink? Ink rarely sleeps. By ‘rarely’ means he almost never sleep. He's even worse from Dream.</p><p><em>“I can’t let my guard down, what if there’s an attack? What if the creator needs me? I’ll be fine even if I don’t get any sleep, because my magic doesn’t come from my soul anyway,”</em> is what he always says whenever Dream and Blue forced him to sleep. But the black circle under Ink’s eye sockets always tell him otherwise.</p><p>Ink’s words might be true. But it doesn’t mean a soulless creature like him didn't <em>need</em> sleep. Especially if the said soulless creature has to protect the multiverses 24/7.</p><p>Ink fell asleep shortly after Dream and Blue managed to throw him to his bed.</p><p>Dream really miss them both. But now he didn’t even have a phone. Let alone a phone that can connected across multiverses. Only Sci who can make that kind of devices. Ink and Blue maybe somewhere in the multiverses right now. Or maybe they haven’t born? Who knows? The three of them never really know each other’s age. That time Dream was about, maybe 700 or so. He stopped counting after 700. Maybe thousand? Age is not actually matter for immortal being like them after all.</p><p>Sure, Dream loves his peaceful life here. Especially with his brother around. No war. No fight. But it doesn’t mean he didn’t miss his ‘former life’.</p><p>Ink’s shocked and full of terror expression in his last moment suddenly flash in Dream’s mind. He immediately shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ink will be okay, he has to be, he has Blue and his other friends on his side,’</em>
</p><p>And how about Blue? Ink probably told him. Knowing him Blue probably feel sad yet act tough in front of people. Blue will be okay. Both of them. Dream can only hope right? Gosh, he really wants to meet them. He knows it’s impossible though. They’re in different time and space now. He still doesn’t know how he ended up in his past yet with his memories stay intact. The only thing he know is all that he has been through is not a dream. He can distinguish between dreams and reality thank you very much. It’s his memories. Not dreams. Ink, Blue, Error, Killer, Murder, Horror, Cross, other Sanses, and Nightmare are real. Everything is real.</p><p>Right. His brother. What about his brother? He’s probably happy right? Now he’s gone Nightmare can do as he pleases. Nobody can stop him. Ink will only interfere when a universe in huge risk. It’s just how he is.</p><p>But Nightmare's shocked expression isn't something to ignore. Did he actually care about him? Or maybe it's just some sick imagination before his death? Dream also miss that Nightmare. Somehow. Now he thought more about him, he just realized after all centuries Nightmare just managed to kill him just now. They fought for centuries. They fought to death countless time. Dream never intended to kill his brother but for all he knew Nightmare wanted him dead.</p><p>Yet never once Nightmare actually kill him. If Dream wouldn’t retreat first, Nightmare would.</p><p>Well, not until now.</p><p>Dream just realize this fact since he never thought much about it in the past.</p><p>
  <em>“Please don’t forget who I used to be,” Nightmare said, smiling softly as he swallowed by darkness.</em>
</p><p>Dream always hang on that sliver of hope. That his brother is still there. His once caring and loving brother. Maybe, just maybe, Nightmare never actually gone?</p><p>“It’s not like you to actually still awake in this hour,” suddenly a similar voice spoke different words.</p><p>Dream instinctively throw his pillow. Hard. And it landed right on his brother’s face.</p><p>The younger twin shrieks in surprise.</p><p>“Brother?! Since when?!”</p><p>“Ouch, that was hurt you know, I deserve an apologize at least,” Nightmare grumbles and get rid of the pillow from his face.</p><p>“Uuh, hehe, sorry brother,”</p><p>“I’m just kidding, by the way it’s 2 a.m. in the morning,”</p><p>“O-okay, I’ll just, sleep now, I guess? Hehe, good night−”</p><p>The older twin pulls the blanket before Dream used it to cover his face.</p><p>“Not so fast Dreamy, you’ve been acting strange today, something is probably wrong and you can’t tell me otherwise,” Nightmare’s tone was firm, not wanting to be opposed.</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t want to tell you, I <em>can’t</em> tell you,”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“You won’t understand,”</p><p>“How can you know that I won’t understand if you didn’t even tell me anything?”</p><p>Dream open his mouth and close it again. Well, Nightmare has the point.</p><p>“It’s…complicated,”</p><p>Nightmare rolls his eye lights.</p><p>“Surprise me,”</p><p>“Um, well if you insist, so this afternoon, I was dreaming, it’s a long, long dream, where all around me was about fight, war, and about balance, good and bad, create and destroy, positivity and negativity, it’s a very complicated world, and I live in that world for a long time, years, centuries, full of fight, wars, and guess I was, kind of, exhausted after waking up? It haunts me, so yeah, that’s why I’ve been acting weird all day, and I’m uh, a little scared to sleep?”</p><p>Well he’s not lying. He just simply didn’t tell the truth. It’ll be strange. Nightmare’s expression softened.</p><p>“You’re right, I…don’t actually get it,” the older twin sighed. His right hand pat his brother's head softly.</p><p>“But that wasn’t so hard isn’t it? Talking to me I mean, aren’t you feel more at ease now?”</p><p>Now Dream think about it. His chest feels lighter after he told what's bothering him. Dream smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“Ehehe, you’re right, thank you brother,”</p><p>“Aww, come here you little gremlin,” Nightmare pull his brother into his tight hug without warning.</p><p>Dream struggle himself from Nightmare but his grip on him just too strong. Not that he doesn’t like the hug. So he gives up in an instant.</p><p>“You’re just taller by an inch!” Dream protests.</p><p>“So you admitted that I’m taller than you,”</p><p>“I’ll get taller than you someday!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’ll be looking forward to it,”</p><p>“I’m serious!”</p><p>“Hi serious, I’m Nightmare,”</p><p>“BROTHER!” Dream whined childishly.</p><p>“Pffft, hahahaha!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys really like fluff huh. Well the good news is, me too! :D<br/>Thanks for reading~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We're Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare hides something again and Dream has enough of his bullshit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. I don't believe I wrote this chapter within 2 days and yet this is the longest chapter I have ever write. Hooray!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Nightmare look after the Tree of Feelings by himself. Some villagers ‘borrowed’ Dream this morning. Someone is sick, they said. And as usual, Dream can’t say no. Nightmare only scoffed. Why can’t they just, go to doctor or something? As long as he knows, there are some doctors in the village capable of healing magic as well. They really taking advantage of his brother’s kindness huh.</p><p>Little did he feel relieved those villagers didn’t like him. As long as they don’t disturb him, he’ll be fine. He doesn’t care if they hate him. He can live with that. He has Dream on his side anyway.</p><p>“Hey Nightmare~ Why are you sitting here all alone? Right! Because you have no friend! Hahahahaha!”</p><p>Ugh. Just when Nightmare finally got some peace.</p><p>The others join the laugh. There are five monsters surrounded him yet Nightmare paid them no mind.</p><p><em>‘Why won’t those people just leave me alone?’</em> he sighed. He’s too used dealing with that kind of people. This is not the first time Nightmare met with this kind of people either. Nor it will the last.</p><p>What’s so funny about it anyway? His jokes are waaay better than that. Even when Dream whined about how lame his jokes was his younger twin always smile nonetheless. He hopes Dream won’t come for at least an hour. He doesn’t want him to know about this. Nightmare actually felt guilty for hiding something yet he forced Dream to open up to him.</p><p>“Oho~ You have nothing to say huh?”</p><p>Nightmare just keep focusing on his book.</p><p>“Hey we’re talking to you!”</p><p>“Oh? You guys talking to me? I’m honored,” Nightmare sarcastically replied.</p><p>“You’re just as arrogant as people said!”</p><p>“You said that as if you’re not arrogant yourself,” the guardian rolls his eyes exasperatedly.</p><p>“You want to go?!”</p><p>Nightmare isn’t fan of violence. But he’ll use that if needed. Not to seriously injured someone. At least until they stop bothering him. He sighed deeply then put his book aside. The guardian stands and cracks his knuckles.</p><p>“Beat him up except visible part, we don’t want Dream angry at us and end up refuse to help the villagers, we don’t want that do we?”</p><p>Nightmare glare at them coldly they actually felt chill up their spine.</p><p>“So, who goes first? I don’t mind if you guys go together,” Nightmare asks calmly.</p><p>Yet deadly.</p>
<hr/><p>When Dream finished his business, he runs immediately to the Tree of Feelings. Nightmare must be waiting for him. Dream can see from afar his brother leaning on the tree while reading a book.</p><p>“Brotheeeeer! Sorry for the waiting!”</p><p>Nightmare laugh at his now wheezing brother.</p><p>“You don’t have to run, I won’t go anywhere,”</p><p>“I…hosh…don’t know it would take longer than usual,”</p><p>“I’m not a kid Dream, it’ll be okay if I wait a little longer than usual, just sit here first won’t you?” Nightmare pats the empty space beside him.</p><p>“I just want to meet you sooner,” Dream said as he sits beside his brother, leaning against the tree.</p><p>“Silly, we meet every day,”</p><p>“Well I feel the happiest beside you!” Dream’s grin so bright it’s blinding.</p><p>“Stop saying cute things like that, I might die from cuteness,”</p><p>“You’re just being hyperbolic, and like I said countless time I’m not cute!”</p><p>“So what can I call you?”</p><p>“I’m handsome,” that proud smile on Dream’s face somehow looks hilarious.</p><p>“Pffft, sure you are,”</p><p>Dream puffed out his cheeks at Nightmare’s mocking tone. Nightmare take this chance to pinch his brother’s chubby cheeks. It’s one of his hobby.</p><p>“I wonder how can you have those chubby cheeks, we eat the same amount of food but I don’t even that chubby,” Nightmare commented.</p><p>“Stwoooooop!” Dream grips his brother’s arms to stop him from pinching his cheeks again.</p><p>Nightmare’s flinch doesn’t go unnoticed by his younger twin. Nightmare immediately pull his hand.</p><p>“Brother, is something wrong with your arms?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>Nightmare’s fast answer just make Dream even more suspicious and worried.</p><p>“You said you won’t hide something from me,”</p><p>“Well, I fell from a tree and my arms a little bruised,”</p><p>"Then let me see so I can heal you,"</p><p>"No thanks, it's not a big deal Dream, it will heal in no time,"</p><p>Something flash in Dream’s memory. A memory when Nightmare smile reassuringly, saying he just fall from a tree. Just like now. Dream admit he was young and dumb that time. He trusted everything Nightmare told him. But now he notices many things. How fake Nightmare’s smile was. And how his arms shaking slightly.</p><p>
  <em>‘I won’t repeat the same mistake ever again,’</em>
</p><p>“You don’t expect that I would just believe it right?” Dream asks.</p><p>Nightmare starts glancing to anywhere but his brother’s concerned eyes. His habit Dream knew too well when he’s nervous.</p><p>“I told you what’s bothering me, I want you to do the same, or…you don’t trust me, right? That’s the only logical reason why you don’t want to tell me,” the younger guardian bowed his head sadly.</p><p>Nightmare’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No! I don’t mean it like that! I trust you, I really am, I-I just, I don’t want you to worry about me and−”</p><p>“So you can worry about me but I can’t worry about you? Do you think that's <strong>fair</strong>?” Dream’s voice starting to raise.</p><p>“D-Dream I-I−”</p><p>“We’re brothers for fuck's sake! I’m not a baby that must be protected from literally everything! If you really trust me then act like so! You’re always smiling, told me you’re okay when you’re actually not! I just want you to rely on me more, is that really too much to ask?!”</p><p><em>‘I don’t want to lose you again, please,’ </em>those words left unsaid.</p><p>What happened to his brother? Suddenly Dream feels…different. Nightmare can feel too much negativity from him right now. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Anxiety. Terror. Regret. Desperate. Depressed.</p><p>
  <em>‘W-What is this? I never feel this much negative feelings from one person, his negativity’s worth one village of negative feelings,’</em>
</p><p>This is bad. This is not normal. It’s not normal for Dream to gain this much negativity. It’s too much for someone like Dream. It’s too much for someone this young. Especially considering his position as the guardian of <strong>positivity</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>It’s like…Dream just went through hell by himself.</em>
</p><p>This is different with the last time the guardian cry to him. It was a cry of relief, longing, and happiness. His cry this time is a cry Nightmare can’t understand. Too much emotions at once that even <strong>Nightmare</strong> can’t sort it out.</p><p>Slowly, Nightmare reach his brother’s hand first. He uses his magic to calm his younger twin and absorbs the negative feeling at the same time. Then he reaches his brother’s head and pull him into his embrace. Fortunately his magic works right away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I don’t know what I did was hurting you, you already have so much on your plate, I just...I don’t want to add something that will make you worry,” Nightmare explain it in such a careful tone.</p><p>“But you’re my brother, it’s only fair if I worry about you too,”</p><p>“If that will make you feel better then fine, I’ll do it, I won’t hide something from you anymore, how’s about that?”</p><p>“You promise?” Dream mutters sadly with his puppy eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, he knew well I’m not immune to his puppy eyes,’</em>
</p><p>“I promise,” Nightmare answers with a tired sigh.</p><p>“But in one condition,” he suddenly add.</p><p>“What is it?” the younger twin asks.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say that F-word ever again,”</p><p><em>‘Well, I learned it from you,’</em> Dream wanted to say that. But decided not to. He did learn from Nightmare. In the future. He often heard Nightmare curse even he never did that in front of him.</p><p>“Okay,"</p><p>There's a short silence.</p><p>"I can't <em>promise</em> that one though,”</p><p>"Dream<strong> no</strong>,"</p><p>"DREAM YES!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not too good with angst but oh well. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has many things to consider about the future. He can't messed it up or he'll end up losing everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My head is a bit dizzy from sleep deprived lol. I don't like statistics and please I'm tired of online courses :")<br/>By the way, I like the concept of Nightmare's Gang care for each other. Sure they are evil and all, but they're not heartless :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s what happened, are you happy now?” Nightmare finished his explanation with a sigh.</p><p>Dream just, smiling sadly. He hugs his brother without word. Nightmare tried to contain his smile. His arms are itching to suffocate his younger twin to death with his hug because of his adorableness.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m comforting you,”</p><p>“Aren’t we hugging each other too much since yesterday?”</p><p>“There’s no limit in hugging,”</p><p>“Fine then,”</p><p>And Nightmare hugs back.</p><p>“UMPH! NIGHTMARE YOU’RE CHOKING ME−”</p>
<hr/><p>At that night, Dream can’t sleep. Again. He thought about Nightmare’s condition. Honestly, he already knows about Nightmare’s problem. But what he really need was Nightmare opened up to him. That way Nightmare know Dream always pay attention to him.</p><p>Nightmare got corrupted because Dream’s ignorance. Dream failed to save Nightmare once. He won’t let this Nightmare went through the same. Not if he can prevent it. But…</p><p>But for now, hot chocolate sounds nice. Yesterday he couldn’t sleep. Tonight, he has to sleep. He needs to sleep. Saving everyone need a lot of energy. He glances at the clock.</p><p><em>‘Nah, it’s just half past eleven,’</em> he shrugs then folds his blanket.</p><p>Don’t blame him. He usually sleeps around 3 or 4 in the morning in his former life.</p><p>Slowly, he opens his bedroom door and look outside. His brother’s door is closed. He must be sleeping by now. Dream is tiptoeing to the kitchen. He doesn’t want to wake his brother up like yesterday.</p><p>After finish making a cup of hot chocolate, he put the hot chocolate on dining table then sit on the dining chair. He sips the hot chocolate and sighed in relief.</p><p>Dream wants to sleep. Yet he has many things to think about. About his brother. About the villagers. About the <strong>future</strong>. He wants to prevent the ‘apple incident’.</p><p>But in the other hand, what will happen to the future? It probably won’t be the same. Is that even allowed? Changing the future? Dream wanted to be selfish. He just wanted to life happily, getting along with everyone. But he’s not that naïve. Not anymore. As much as he wanted that he knows it’s impossible. Even he knew that. Multiverse can’t be separated from balance. Good and evil. Positivity and Negativity. Good won’t exist without evil. Positivity can’t exist without negativity. Vice versa.</p><p>If the apple incident didn’t happen, what will happen to the future? It probably affects the future because the apple incident was one of many multiverse’s big events. Will both of them stay in this universe forever? Will they have the power to open a portal across multiverse? Will Dream meet Ink and Blue again? Will Nightmare meet his friends? <em>His new family?</em></p><p>Dream didn’t know how’s Nightmare’s gang daily life. But he can imagine it as a family. Dream can feel it. The warm feeling when they’re in each other’s presence. He met some of the gang’s outside battlefield accidentally, once. Dream was patrolling and saw Killer, Dust, and Horror walking together. Each of them is wearing a dark purple robe with hoods covering their face. Dream still recognized them though. From his position Dream can hear what they said quite clear.</p><p>“Wow, there’s so much for us to buy,” Horror commented.</p><p>“Yeah, no wonder Nightmare ask the three of us to do the grocery, usually it just need two people, ugh, I need my sleeeeep,” Dust grumbled.</p><p>“You’re not sleeping again last night haven’t you?” Killer asked.</p><p>“Nope, I was busy experimenting,” the Dusttale Sans grinned.</p><p>“So the exploded sounds last night was you?” Horror eyed his friend skeptically.</p><p>Dust answered him with a laugh. Killer rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Anyway Dust, your phone is ringing for a while,”</p><p>The said skeleton picked up his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“You’re right, it’s Nightmare,”</p><p>“Use loudspeaker mode,” Horror said. Dust nodded and pick up the call.</p><p>“Hello−”</p><p>“I DEMAND YOU GUYS TO BUY ME 100 CHOCOLATES!” a glitchy voice screamed from Dust's phone.</p><p>“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF SUPPLIES! JUST BUY ACCORDING TO THE SHOPPING LIST!” that’s…Nightmare’s voice? He sounds angry yet not seriously angry.</p><p>“AT LEAST BUY 50 CHOCOLATES GUYS! WE’RE USING NIGTMARE’S MONEY ANYWAY!” and there’s Cross voice.</p><p>“YESSS! EVEN CROSS AGREE WITH ME! HAHAHAHA!” Error laughed.</p><p>“DON’T YOU GUYS DARE−” come Nightmare’s exasperated voice.</p><p>They’re bantering for a while before the three Sanses laughed together, hung up then continue their walk to market.</p><p>Dream, who was watching it from afar can’t help but smile. Just from that moment Dream understand. They care for each other like family. They’re not that heartless like most people think. When Dream fight them, he can see how they fight while protecting each other. Dream always respect them even though they’re technically his enemy.</p><p>Can’t deny he envied them though. Fighting by Nightmare’s side is one of his dream that’s impossible to come true.</p><p>If Nightmare won’t corrupted, they won’t meet Nightmare. And if they didn’t meet Nightmare, who know what will happen to them? Dream didn’t have a heart to do that to them. He knows those guys have been through a lot. Killer, Dust, Error, Cross, all of them lost their family. Their universe. They lost everything dear to them. And they’re all alone before Nightmare met them.</p><p>And Nightmare was the one who saved them. From their loneliness. From their own corrupted mind. From their own insanity.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, this is so complicated,’</em>
</p><p>The guardian immediately gulps his chocolate drink at once.</p><p>He wanted to sleep but now he just even more stressed. Before he can feel even more stressed, he calmed himself down. He scared he’ll disturb his brother with his negative emotion and wake him up.</p><p>What can he do now? If he remembers correctly, the apple incident is will happen sooner or later. He didn’t remember the exact time. If he remembers correctly. If he’s wrong maybe it’ll happen sooner than he expected. He must decide and act fast. Or he’ll end up losing everything he wants to protect.</p>
<hr/><p>Nightmare has a good sleep last night. He opens his curtain and look outside.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s still a little dark,’</em>
</p><p>He glances at the clock on his wall. It shows 6 a.m. After folding his blanket, he stretches his stiff body and yawn a little. Then he starts his routine. Goes to bathroom, brush his teeth, take a bath, change his clothes, and wear his crown. The next thing is wake Dream up.</p><p>Dream’s door is still closed. Nightmare slams the door. Hard. Like every morning.</p><p>“RISE AND SHINE DREAM!”</p><p>Nightmare blinks. Once. Twice. Dream’s bed is neat. The owner is nowhere to be seen.</p><p><em>‘No no no, don’t panic yet Nightmare, maybe Dream is in the bathroom,’ </em>Nightmare tried to calm himself down. Key word, tried.</p><p>The guardian enters his brother room and knock at the bathroom.</p><p>“Dream? Are you in there?”</p><p>No answer. So Nightmare open it. Nobody in there.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shitshitshitwheresmybabybrother−’</em>
</p><p>“DREAM?! DREAM THIS IS NOT FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU?!”</p><p>Nightmare ran out of his brother’s room. And he stops at the kitchen. There. Dream asleep with his head on the dining table. The older twin sighed in relief.</p><p>It scared him when he can’t feel Dream’s presence when he’s sound asleep. Sometimes Dream has a dreamless sleep. He’ll be hard to detect because he didn’t feel anything in his sleep that time.</p><p>Why Dream is sleeping at the kitchen anyway? Nightmare shakes his brother.</p><p>“Dream, wake up,”</p><p>“Five…more minutes,”</p><p>“Come on, your body must be sore if you sleep any longer, why are you sleeping here?”</p><p>“Can’t…sleep…hot…chocolate,”</p><p><em>‘Can’t sleep? Again?’ </em>Nightmare thought.</p><p>“Come on sleepyhead, go to bathroom, I’ll make the breakfast,”</p><p>Dream, still half asleep, yawning and stretch his body.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay mom,”</p><p>“Did you just dare called me−aaand he’s already gone,”</p><p>The younger twin ran just before Nightmare can finish his sentence. The older guardian just shakes his head with a knowing smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like usual, thank you for reading! You guys really made my daaay. I never expect you guys to like my writing omg I'm soooo happy! If there's something you want to ask, feel free to ask in the comment! I'm still newbie in writing, so maybe there's a plot hole or something I didn't realize. Sorry for that, thanks for everything until now. I'll do my best so I won't disappoint you guys :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's not real...isn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes we can't distinguish between dreams and reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a bit short than usual but I hope you guys will enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I looked around me. Everything around me is dark. The sky is dark red. There’s a strong scent in the air. The scent of death. I’m in a battlefield.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly someone screaming hysterically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FUCKING LET GO OF ME! DREAAAM!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is that screaming person means? That’s my brother’s name isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That screaming person is being hold tightly by two people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No Ink, please, just this time, let him,” one of them talking, begging, to the screaming person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I turned my gaze, and stop at the person in front of me. The person in front of me is calm. His feeling, it’s very peaceful. I never feel someone this peaceful before. His clothes torn up and stained with blood. There’s something dark pierced his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shocked. Terrified. I tried to reach that person with my trembling hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the person is smiling. Soft, yet sad smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, brother,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“D-Dream?” I whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walk fast, faster, run. That person, <strong>my little brother</strong>, he’s in front of me. Smiling. <strong>Turning into dust</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, this is not what I wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never wanted this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t mean it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter how fast I run, Dream just seems further. I reach for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“DREAM! BROTHER NO!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My vision blurred with tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When my hand can finally reach him, bring him into my embrace, he turned into dust. I only succeed in catching his yellow cape and his golden crown. There’s something warm run down my cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I scream.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Dream awakened by a screaming voice. An alarm rang in his head.</p><p>He wasted no time and ran to his brother’s room. The guardian slam Nightmare’s door and found him screaming, crying out his younger twin’s name, but he appears to be sleeping. Dream shakes Nightmare’s body.</p><p>“Nightmare! Nightmare wake up! Nightmare please wake up!”</p><p>“BROTHER WAKE UP!”</p><p>That’s when Nightmare’s eye lights up in a bright, purple light. It’s full of terror. His eyes unfocused, but when he found Dream’s yellow eye lights, relief washed over him. Nightmare suddenly hug his brother tightly.</p><p>“You’re here, that’s just a nightmare, Dream you’re here, you’re really here, you’re real,”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Dream asked worriedly.</p><p>“I thought I killed you, I thought you were dead,”</p><p>Nightmare’s answer made Dream stiffened. But Dream manages to hug his brother back comfortingly.</p><p>“It’s okay Night, I’m here, it’s not real, I’m alive,”</p><p>Even with Dream’s calming aura, the other guardian is still crying.</p><p>“But it felt so real Dream! Maybe you won’t believe this but it felt so fucking real, y-you smiled at me and when I reach you, you’re gone! You turned into dust! I can’t−I don’t mean−I never wanted that Dream I swear,”</p><p>“Wanted…what?”</p><p>“I never wanted you dead, I never meant to kill you, I always love my little brother, I always love you and nothing can change that, not even the darkness nor hatred itself,”</p><p>After saying that, Nightmare suddenly fell unconscious. Dream panicked when he feels Nightmare fell limp.</p><p>“Night?! Nightmare?!”</p><p>The guardian push Nightmare carefully from him and sighed when he realized Nightmare is actually okay. Maybe he fainted from the shock. But then he realized that Nightmare's body temperature is warmer than usual.</p><p><em>'Did he have a fever?’ </em>Dream put his hand on Nightmare’s forehead.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s not that hot but still warmer than usual,’</em>
</p><p>Carefully, Dream lay him down on his bed.</p><p>His expression is calm. Much different from when he just woke up before. The awake guardian walks out his brother's room to search something to reduce Nightmare’s soon to be fever.</p><p>He's back while bringing a bowl of hot water and a towel then put it on the table beside Nightmare's bed. After the towel completely soaked with the hot water, Dream squeeze the towel and put it on Nightmare’s forehead. The sleeping guardian's expression change slightly, it’s become more comfortable.</p><p>Dream smiles. He glances at the clock on the wall. It’s 2 in the morning. The younger twin decided to stay at his brother's bedroom. In case something happens again. He drags a chair next to the bed for him to sit.</p><p>
  <em>“I never wanted you dead, I never meant to kill you, I always love my little brother, I always have and nothing can change that, not even the darkness nor hatred itself,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder what he means by that, why he talked like that? He talked as if…he knows about…that incident,’</em>
</p><p>“Hey Nightmare, is that you?” Dream whispers.</p><p>The only answer he got was silence.</p><p>Dream ended up sleeping at his brother's room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is taking care of his sick brother</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the fluff :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare awakened by the sound of birds chirping. For some reasons he feels…dizzy. And strangely hot. Usually it’s cold in the morning. He tries to sit, but the world’s suddenly spinning around him.</p><p>“Ugh, my head,”</p><p>“Ngg, don't…eat…my cake,” a familiar voice mumble beside him.</p><p>“Dream? What is he doing here?”</p><p><em>‘Strange, I don’t remember what happened last night, did something happen? Am I sick? My head hurts like hell,’ </em>Nightmare wonders.</p><p>A wet, white towel fell from his head. And accidentally slap Dream right on his face. Nightmare contain his laugh. The younger twin groaned, and started to opening his eyes. With a little grunt he removes the white towel. After he remove it, he can see that his brother is staring at him with an amused smile on his face. Dream grin happily after seeing his brother okay.</p><p>“Good morning brother!”</p><p>Nightmare smiles softly and rubbed his brother’s head.</p><p>“Morning sleepyhead, are you sleeping here last night?”</p><p>“Yeah, don't you remember what happened last night? I came to your room around past midnight,”</p><p>“Well a little, I think I dreamt about something unpleasant but I don’t remember about it much, did I do something?”</p><p>“Kind of, you were screaming so I ran to your room, after you calmed down you went back to sleep and it seems you have a fever so I decided to stay here a bit longer, but I ended up overslept hehe,”</p><p><em>‘It can’t be help if he didn’t remember,’  </em>Dream thought.</p><p>“By the way, are feeling better now?” the guardian quickly changes the subject.</p><p>“I feel dizzy somehow, and it is just me or it's really hot here?”</p><p>Dream doesn’t answer, instead he put his hand on Nightmare’s forehead.</p><p>“Hmm, your fever is higher than last night, I'll make some chicken soup and tea, or is there something you want?” Dream asks.</p><p>“Chicken soup and warm tea sound good,”</p><p>“Okie Dokie~ I'll make the best chicken soup you've ever eat!”</p><p>Nightmare chuckles.</p><p>“Yes, yes, don't burn the kitchen okay?”</p><p>“Come on! That was my first attempt at cooking and it just happened once! When will you live it down?” Dream whined.</p><p>“How about, never?”</p><p>“I hate you,”</p><p>“Love you too Dreamy~”</p><p>Dream puffed out his cheeks. An idea comes to his mind. Something to stop his brother’s teasing. He smiles mischievously and said.</p><p>“F*ck you!”</p><p>Nightmare’s shocked face was priceless. Dream laugh and run away from Nightmare’s room before he can throw something.</p><p>“DREAM COME BACK HERE! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?!”</p><p>“I WILL! BUT AFTER I FINISH THE SOUP! AND I WON’T TELL YOU!”</p><p>Nightmare will probably scold him later but that shocked face was worth it.</p><p>Hmmm. His goopy brother usually cursing worse than that. For his goopy brother, that <em>curse word </em>probably not his <em>best</em> curse word. Not even close. But that was one of a few curse words Dream remembers, sadly. He just remembers two, or three words maybe?</p><p>Dream’s laugh died down when he arrived the kitchen. Remembering his brother…sometimes made him sad. That night, there’s a little hope in his soul. That <em>his brother</em> is actually there. There’s so much Dream wanted to say to him yet he didn’t have the chance. Well, he didn’t actually plan to die. It's purely an accident.</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t know whether to feel sad or happy that he didn’t remember what he dreamt about,’</em>
</p><p>He can't lie he did miss his brother. From his former life. Even if they were enemy, sometimes his brother seems to <em>care</em> about him. Despite his…grumpy attitude.</p><p>When Dream was running out of magic, Nightmare often retreat suddenly. Or there's one time when they fought after Dream fought with someone else beforehand. He’s already battered when he met Nightmare.</p><p>Nightmare literally slap him with something and left him without word. Turned out it was a plastic with a lot of cinnamon bun.</p><p>Dream wonders how is he doing right now. Maybe last night <em>that </em>Nightmare possessed his current brother? With his knowledge in magic and multiverse nothing can surprise him anymore. Anything is possible. Chara can possess Frisk, so it’s not impossible for his brother to do the same. He never heard a case of anyone possessed by someone from future though.</p><p>But now is not the time to think about him. He must take care of his sick brother. Most of the time Nightmare is the one who's taking care of him. To be honest, Dream can take care of himself (he took care of himself for centuries, thank you very much). But being taken care of by Nightmare is one of his precious memory as a child. So why not? Anyway, in his former life he didn’t have a chance to pay him back for taking care of him back then. This is a rare occasion Dream can pay him back.</p><p>Now he thought about it, Nightmare never got sick. This is actually the first time he saw Nightmare being sick. Compared to Nightmare, Dream is more vulnerable to sickness. Well, being a guardian made them more immune to sickness than other monsters or humans. But they’re not <em>completely </em>immune. At least the worst they can get were just a cold or high fever.</p><p>Dream use a tray to carry the chicken soup, a cup of tea, and a bowl of warm water. Thanks to centuries of experience he can cook something while thinking about other thing. Without burning it of course.</p><p>
  <em>'Hmmm, I can't use my hand to open the door, oh well,’</em>
</p><p>The guardian kicks his older twin’s door.</p><p>“THE SOUP IS FINIIISHED!”</p><p>Nightmare, who was reading a book jumped a little in surprise.</p><p>“Can you not scream and kick my door? I didn’t even close it properly, it’ll open by a little push,” Nightmare roll his eye lights exasperatedly.</p><p>“Said someone who always slam my door every morning,” Dream replies while putting the tray on the table.</p><p>“You’re just getting sassier every day, I wonder where did I messed up in raising you,” the sick guardian sighs dramatically and takes the chicken soup.</p><p>Dream sat on the chair and soak the white towel he used last night in the hot water. He put it on Nightmare’s head after he squeezed it.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, I learn it from you after all,”</p><p><em>‘And it’s just part of my old personality,’</em> Dream added in his thought.</p><p>“What? When? I never taught you something like that,”</p><p>“Autodidact,” the younger twin answer shortly (and proudly, somehow).</p><p>“Just you wait young man, there won’t be any mercy after I recover,”</p><p>“Should I poison you or something then?”</p><p>“I’m scared to eat this soup now,”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I wasn't having that idea, not until now,”</p><p>Nightmare smiles sourly.</p><p>“Should I feel concerned?”</p><p>Dream smiles innocently.</p><p>“Just kidding,”</p><p>“You’re lucky you're cute,”</p><p>“I’m not cute!”</p><p>“Keep denying,”</p><p>“If you keep saying that I’ll say the F-word again!”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?”</p><p>“Well of course, FU−”</p><p>Snap! Nightmare snap his finger and a random book suddenly hit the back of Dream’s head.</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>“I may be sick but my magic work just fine, now shut up and let me eat my soup in peace,”</p><p>The younger twin glare at his brother cynically.</p><p>“No, you’re not allowed to curse in your mind either Dream,”</p><p>“Shit,”</p><p>“Dream I swear−”</p><hr/><p>“Well, I admit that's the best chicken soup I've ever ate,”</p><p>“I told you so,” Dream nods proudly.</p><p>“So…is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“This is enough, thank you Dream,” Nightmare smile softly and pat his younger brother’s head.</p><p>Dream is beaming with happiness.</p><p>
  <em>‘I still can’t understand why he always become this happy with a simple praise and a pat on his head, he’s like…a little puppy,’</em>
</p><p>“Brother why are you laughing without reason?”</p><p>“You’re like a puppy it’s cu−”</p><p>“If you say I’m cute one more time I swear I will−”</p><p>“What’s your problem with ‘cute’ word actually?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys. I'm in the mood to wrote fluff. Anyway! I can't believe I reach 100 kudos you guys are so amazing I swear! Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments! You guys always made my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare is still sick. But  someone still has to take care of the tree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Nightmare finished his breakfast, he decided to sleep. His head is still a little dizzy after all. And if he wanted to get well soon, he better gets as much rest as he can.</p><p>“Is there anything you need before you go to sleep?” Dream asked.</p><p>“No thanks, by the way, if you want to go to the tree or the village feel free to do so,”</p><p>Dream stop for a moment, thinking about it. Honestly, he doesn’t want to leave his brother. More importantly in his sick condition. But...</p><p>“Maybe I'll go to strengthen the barrier around our tree, we forget to do that yesterday, I worried someone might come closer, I’ll come back shortly after that,”</p><p>“No need to rush, are you okay doing that by yourself?”</p><p>“No problem, I’ll come back before you know it,”</p><p>“Just give me a note if suddenly you have something to do,”</p><p>“Will do, sleep well brother,”</p><p>“Thanks, be careful okay?”</p><p>“Okay! Get well soon~”</p><p>After that Dream pick up the tableware and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes before he goes out.</p><p>Nightmare stare worriedly at his brother’s back.</p><p>
  <em>‘Will he be okay by himself?’</em>
</p><p>He shakes his head and pull his blanket until it covers his head. He knew he can’t keep babying his younger twin (even though they basically the same age it’s impossible not to feel older next to him). Dream is not a child. Nightmare has faith in his brother. Dream is strong enough to protect himself.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, he can protect himself, doesn’t mean he will fight back if something happened, we of all people knew that,”</em>
</p><p>Nightmare shot up. He glances around him warily. He swears he heard someone. But nobody around him.</p><p><em>‘Did my head found a new way to mess with me or something?’</em> the guardian sigh annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Probably just my imagination, I can’t feel anyone’s presence around here except Dream’s, ugh I hate being sick,’</em>
</p><p>For the second time Nightmare bury himself with his blanket and fell asleep shortly.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream smile in relief after he finished strengthen the barrier. It’s a little tiring than usual. This is the first time he strengthens the barrier by himself.</p><p>From morning until night, the twins usually look after the tree together. Sometimes they’re just sit under the tree, enjoy the weather, and talk about something random. Sometimes Nightmare reads a book while Dream disturb him for no reason (mostly because Nightmare ignore him while he’s reading his book). Sometimes Nightmare reads his book to his younger twin (that ended up sleeping−hey don’t blame him, blame Nightmare and his soothing voice). And sometimes they took a nap together until afternoon.</p><p>When Dream has a business at the village, Nightmare would come here first. He usually read his book while waiting Dream to finish his business. When the sky starting to get dark, they will create a barrier to keep people from approaching it then go home to rest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Better get going now before I meet someone from the village,’</em>
</p><p>“Dream! I’m glad to see you here! I need your help!”</p><p>
  <em>‘…speak of the devil,’</em>
</p><p>The guardian smiles with his (as Blue and Ink often said) <em>business smile.</em> His gaze met with an adolescent rabbit monster. Looking at this monster, he looks fine, in a good mood even. Whatever he needs it’s probably not something urgent. Probably something that actually didn’t need Dream’s help.</p><p>“Um, my brother is sick right now, it’s not like I don’t want to help you, but I need to go home immediately,” the guardian tried to explain. Hoping maybe this monster will let him go.</p><p>“He can wait, your brother is probably okay,”</p><p>Well, Nightmare’s temperature wasn’t too high the last time Dream checked him. But he still worried. Especially when Nightmare is sleeping. Sick people tend to have some nightmare, or sometimes unpleasant hallucination. And Dream want to be by his side if that ever happened.</p><p>“Can I help you later?” Dream politely asked.</p><p>The guardian is starting to get irritated but he’s still smiling.</p><p>“Come ooon, he’s not that important,”</p><p>Hearing that, Dream’s smile changes ever so slightly.</p><p>“<em>Pardon?</em>” Dream ask, one more time, <strong><em>very</em></strong><em> politely </em>with a <em>sweet</em> smile.</p><p>Dream is smiling. But somehow, the rabbit monster felt terrified instead. The guardian’s smile was anything but sweet. His aura isn’t calming like usual. It’s suffocating. It made him shudder for no reason.</p><p>His golden eye lights lack its usual shine. It's round, dull, somewhat terrifying.</p><p>That eyes literally said <em>say-it-again-I-dare-you.</em></p><p>“F-Fi-Fine! Just go to your sick brother!” after saying that, the villager run away.</p><p>Dream is speechless.</p><p><em>‘I have to control my emotion better,’ </em>the guardian thought as he shakes his head.</p><p>It can’t be helped he’s <em>a little </em>emotional about his brother though. No one ever badmouthing Nightmare in front of him before. Everyone knew how Dream care about his twin. And they don’t want to risk Dream getting angry at them. It’s an unspoken rule to not badmouthing Nightmare and act nice to him in front of Dream.</p><p>
  <em>‘I feel stupid for noticing that unspoken rule until it was too late, I should have known they only act nice to Nightmare in front of me,’</em>
</p><p>Why in the world he just realized how <em>toxic</em> most of the villagers were? It’s obvious. <em>That Dream </em>was stupid though. If he can go back to his former life and meet his younger self, he will slap himself for being so stupid.</p><p>Not that he can suddenly stop helping the villagers. God knows what will they do if Dream stop helping them. Probably not something good.</p><p>But if there’s something he learned from his former life, is to put his brother above all. He learned it hard way.</p><p>Some nights ago, after some long thinking, he already decided. No matter what will happen to the future, he just has to focus to his job as a guardian, as well as a brother. It’s no use thinking about the future. He just has to focus in the present. The important thing is, he will protect everyone he cares about. No matter what it takes.</p><p>That’s his decision. For now.</p>
<hr/><p>His house is quiet. He can’t sense any negative feeling that means his brother is sleeping soundly right now. The guardian smiles happily and walk to kitchen to cook lunch. At least that’s what he intends to do. Before a loud sound of something shattered come from Nightmare’s room. Dream ran to Nightmare’s room, slamming the door in panic.</p><p>“What’s the matter?!”</p><p>A broken glass on the ground. His brother is sitting on the edge of his bed, with his hand clutching his head like he’s in pain. Upon hearing the slammed door, Nightmare turns his gaze to Dream.</p><p>And the guardian of positivity stiffened. A glowing, bright turquoise light appeared in his brother’s left eye socket for a second before Nightmare blinks and it just replaced by its usual violet light. The older twin smiles weakly.</p><p>“Welcome back Dream, sorry for the shattered glass, I knocked it off inadvertently,”</p><p>“A-Ah, y-yes, it’s okay brother, I’ll just…clean up the pieces, wait here and don’t go anywhere yet,” Dream walks out fast from his brother’s room before Nightmare can reply. He walked out as fast as he can.</p><p>He tried his best not to stutter but it can’t be helped. What’s happening?</p><p>
  <em>‘What is it? An illusion? A glitch? I didn’t change the future that much hadn’t I? Or…have I? Gosh I don’t know what’s happening anymore, is it a mistake?’</em>
</p><p>Nightmare can’t see him like this. Hopefully he hasn’t sense Dream’s panic state yet.</p><p>
  <em>‘I already cry too much and very emotional since I met him again, I lost my control too often lately, I don’t want to make him even more worried,’</em>
</p><p>Dream slap himself. Not too hard but enough to hurt him a little.</p><p>
  <em>‘Get ahold of yourself Dream, focus, let’s just say that’s an illusion, it’s just an illusion, calm yourself down, it’s not real,’</em>
</p><p>He never knew how he really, really miss that turquoise eye before he saw it himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unfinished Business (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream can't forget that turquoise eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized I'm writing too much and decided to divide it into 2 chapter. It won't take too long for me to update the next chapter...maybe. If I don't rewrite it or something. Ha. Ha.<br/>Btw, Dream's dream(?) is written in italic and in first pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dream finish clean up the pieces of glass, he immediately cooks for lunch. He’s not quite ready to face his brother…yet. The guardian cooks cream soup for now. It’s Nightmare’s favorite dish when they were a child. He hopes his older twin will recover soon.</p><p>He didn’t actually feel comfortable to meet his brother for now. He’s afraid he’ll lose his control again. Maybe he’ll just…clean up the house after he give Nightmare his lunch. He loses his appetite anyway.</p><p>Dream took a deep breath.</p><p>A cheerful smile formed on his face.</p><p>A cheerful smile that always succeed to fool everybody.</p><p>And he walks in to his brother’s room. The door is open.</p><p>“Lunch is ready!”</p><p>Nightmare, who’s leaning against his bedhead steal a glance before putting his book on the table beside his bed.</p><p>“You didn’t kick the door,”</p><p>“I forget to close it before, unfortunately,”</p><p>The older guardian smiles amusedly. Dream passes the bowl to his brother.</p><p>“Cream soup?” Nightmare commented.</p><p>“Yeah, by the way you can call me if you need something, I will just…clean up the house, this house is a mess,”</p><p>Nightmare raises one of his eyebrows.</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,”</p><p>“Dream, you just got home after strengthened the barrier, I can feel your magic is weakening as time passed, you need to eat,”</p><p>“I will eat, but later! I cooked for two people after all,” the younger said stubbornly.</p><p>“No, you have to eat <strong>now</strong>,”</p><p>“Don’t wanna,”</p><p>“Fine, I won’t eat either,” Nightmare put his lunch at the table.</p><p>“You have to eat! You haven’t fully recovered!” the younger guardian glares at his brother.</p><p>Nightmare glares back.</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” he replied with a mocking tone.</p><p>"Ugh, fiiine! I’ll eat at the kitchen!”</p><p>“No, eat here so I can make sure you eat properly,”</p><p>They got into stare contest for a moment before Dream broke the contact. He sighed.</p><p>“Fine,”</p><p>As Dream walk back to kitchen, Nightmare stared worriedly at his back. His younger twin acted strange again. Did something happen before he went home? It’s not like him to skip lunch. Between them Dream is the one with the greater appetite. It’s strange for him not to feel hungry. Especially after he used a big amount of magic to strengthen the barrier alone.</p><p>And he tends to avoid Nightmare whenever he has something in his mind sometimes. The other reason he avoids his older twin was because the same ability they both possessed. The ability to sense other people’s feeling.</p><p>Despite being twins, Nightmare and Dream are the exact opposite. Dream is the guardian of positivity. Nightmare is the guardian of negativity. Dream is light. Nightmare is darkness. Their characters are also different. Dream is childish. Nightmare is mature. Dream is energetic. Nightmare is calm.</p><p>But if there are similarities between them (besides their appearance), both of them are stubborn. And like to hide their problem from each other. Even when they promised each other not too long ago, habit die hard after all. Except one of them force the other to talk. Like both of them did lately. They can’t talk willingly…yet.</p><p>Dream come back with a bowl of the same cream soup. He sits on the chair and eat without talking.</p><p>Dream rarely silent. He’s too energetic for that. He always has something to say. He always has something to tell. But since he brought his lunch, he stays silent the whole time while eating it. Nightmare never feels this awkward being in the same room with his brother.</p><p>And wow. Nightmare never realize how fast Dream eat when he didn’t say anything. Usually Nightmare finished it first.</p><p>“I finished,” after Dream say that, he excuses himself without saying anything again.</p><p>Nightmare sighed softly and continue eating. It can’t be helped if he didn’t want to say anything yet.</p><hr/><p>Dream is cleaning up the house with hope he can distract his mind from the event hours ago. He can feel Nightmare’s worries very clearly before. He felt guilty for ignoring his brother like that but he can’t bring himself to look at Nightmare without thinking about his ‘former’ brother.</p><p>The guardian drops himself onto the couch to rest.</p><p>
  <em>‘I never got a chance to talk properly with him,’</em>
</p><p>He glances at the clock on the wall. It shows half past four. Wow. He cleaned up the house for three hours.</p><p>“I have to apologize to Nightmare after this,” Dream mumbles. He sighs and close his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am tired,’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. It’s dark but fortunately I can still see at close range. There’s a dim light from a desk lamp on the corner of this random room. I approach the desk where the lamp is. Maybe I can get some clue where am I.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are some papers scattered on it. Some of them have a random scribble with black ink. I try to pick up one of the papers, but the paper I try to pick up just went through my hand. I can’t touch it. I try to touch the table. It reacts the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm...transparent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So…I can’t touch anything huh. I walk closer so I can read some of the words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sorry’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Forgive me’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s my fault’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t mean it’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t leave me’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those words…I heard it somewhere before. Someone said those words to me.</em>
</p><p><em>Never mind</em>.<em> I’ll figure that out later. First thing first, I have to know where am I.</em></p><p>
  <em>I walk around this room and see a big bookshelf. I barely make out the tittle. Maybe it’s a novel or something? I smile a little. My brother really like to read thick book like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly I can hear a knock. Huh. I didn’t realize this room has a door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Boss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think…I’ve heard that voice before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I almost jump in surprise when I hear the other voice. I know that voice too well. I turn my head to the source of voice. I can barely see ‘him’ but I’m sure who he is. That person is lying down on his bad, but doesn’t appear to be sleeping. His back is facing me. The back I used to chase after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My one and only brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, I bring you dinner,” said the first voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not hungry,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nightmare please, you have to eat!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like I said, I’m not hungry Dust,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So that was Dust’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But…what am I doing here? What happened? Why I’m here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You haven’t left your room in the last 3 days!” Dust’s voice starts to raise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just want to be alone Dust, please,” Nightmare answers with a weak tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dust didn’t answer. But I hear him walking away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My throat chocked. I never hear him talking like that. Nightmare never shows any weakness. He always strong in front of other people. Especially in front of his comrades. His ‘family’. He’s their boss. Their leader. Someone they depend on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But just now Nightmare sounds so…weak. So helpless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nightmare?” I manage to say his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m surprised when he suddenly sat up and look at my direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading :D<br/>Also thank you for your comments and kudos! I hope it won't take too long for me to write the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unfinished Business (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream doesn't have to worry anymore. Because he knows Nightmare will be okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, sorry for the delay. Even I said I'll update faster than usual I ended up updating like usual HNGGG-<br/>My college teachers gave me assignment from yesterday and I have to write a papers, then after I finished doing that assignment, another assignment came and I just-asdajhfagsfl I just remember that I'm getting closer to the final exams! That's the reason why my assignment just. Can't. Stop. Coming :)<br/>But! To make up for my mistake, I write longer than usual. Well, it's not that long but I guess 2000+ words is enough for you guys? Happy reading!<br/>Oh. And I love the 'evil' Sanses being family uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>For a moment I can feel a positive emotion coming from him. It didn’t last for long before it replaced by his previous despair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of fucking course my head’s messing with me, what I expected? Dream come back to life? I must be crazy,” he murmurs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His shoulder slumped then look away from where I stand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m right here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s useless. He didn’t turn around like before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Nightmare have the chance to lay down again, someone bang on the door. Hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NIGHTMARE OPEN THE DOOR!” a glitched voice speak loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare growled. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, you asked for this,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a short silence before suddenly the door slammed hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can feel Nightmare’s aura darkened. Error walks in. His expression also dark. I can feel his anger. But for a reason I didn’t know, he also feels sad. Nightmare also get off from the bed. His tendrils swaying behind him threateningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get out Error, before I make you,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then make me,” Error replied just as deadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re glaring at each other for some time. Two strongest being of the multiverse in the verge of fighting. I’m starting to get worried. Fortunately, someone broke the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-Nightmare?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare’s sharp glare shifted to the other people he just notices standing behind Error. Dust, Horror, Killer, and Cross. All of them are looking at him worriedly. I can see Nightmare’s gaze softened a little. Nightmare take a deep breath to calm himself and speak with a softer tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you guys doing in my room? It’s 11 p.m., you should go to bed,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They can’t sleep because of <strong>you</strong>,” the destroyer answers instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare glares again towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not asking you,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk Nightmare,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have anything to talk about,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>We </strong>have,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to, get out of my room,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will if you just fucking stop behaving like this!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Nightmare snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The atmosphere darkened. As if this place wasn’t dark enough. The others beside Nightmare and Error glance at each other worriedly. They’re conflicted between wanting to separate those two yet afraid to make the situation so much worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, Error also snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yeah?! I do understand! I trapped in an endless loop of reset until I become a glitch! I saw my little brother got killed countless time! Killer possessed by Chara, Dust wanted to stop the loop of reset, and they’ve killed everybody in their universe, Cross just want his family to be happy but ended up erased his universe, Horror was suffering from starvation, his friends killed each other! Which side we <strong>didn’t </strong>understand?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare’s eye widened. He just realized what he said. Error also quickly realized that he has gone too far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m−I don’t mean to−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit−no, no, no, I don’t mean it like that either, sorry for losing my control just now,” Error took a deep breath to calm himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nightmare it has been months since that accident, we gave you some space because we understand you need it, but it. Has. Been. Months. From what I heard from your boys you rarely eat, you rarely leave your room, and I bet you rarely sleep either,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just…I don’t know what to do, he’s gone and I…I don’t know anymore,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that was an accident,” Killer defended him right away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That wouldn’t change the fact that I killed him,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Killer and I also killed our brother,” Dust mumbles but Nightmare quickly argue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Killer was possessed by Chara, and you did that to stop the loop of reset, just like Error said,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I killed my family and my friends,” Cross said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You thought you can bring them back, that was an accident,” like before, Nightmare argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, and so are you, it was also an <strong>accident</strong>,” Error finished with the final tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare try to argue but he doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You guys…you plan this all weren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah,” all of them denied, but their sly smirk says otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Error give a sign to the others behind him. Horror walk towards Nightmare first. Without word, he hugs him. Followed by Cross, Killer, and Dust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We know it’s hard Nightmare, we all know how that feel, but you’re not alone, you can get through this,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You always act strong for our sake, but you deserve to rest at least once in a while,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You take care of us for years, you always there for us when we need someone,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s time for us to return the favor, please don’t push us away in situation like this,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard that Nightmare, don’t act like a stranger, we’re family, aren’t we?” Error said as he stands behind them with a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the first time I saw them like this directly. It’s so…heartwarming. I can’t contain my smile. Nightmare has his family beside him. I can feel relief wash over me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He will be fine,’ I thought.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“See you tomorrow for breakfast boss! I’ll cook your favorite dish!” Horror said excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare smile. “Thanks Horror, I can’t wait for that,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sleep well boss,” said the others as they leave Nightmare’s room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, you guys too, oh, and Error?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Error stop and turned his head. “Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for knocking some sense into me,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The destroyer smiles smugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t mention it, I know I’m amazing,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t get too cocky!” Dust said that half-laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! I’m indeed amazing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re laughing as they walk out from Nightmare’s room. After everyone leave, the owner closes his door and sit on his bed. There’s still a little bit of sadness from him but there’s also happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest, I feel my worries faded away. But there’s still some uneasiness in my soul. I want to talk to him. I want to tell him it’s not his fault. I don’t want him to blame himself. I want him to move forward without regret. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy even when I can't be by his side nor become the reason for his happiness. I want to talk to him by myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take a deep breath. I’ll try to call him one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Night−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who’s there?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Nightmare’s tendrils move sharply. It was supposed to pierce me. But they just went through my transparent body. His expression turned terrified the moment he realized what he did. His tendrils retreat immediately. He takes some step backward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-No…not again, w-why I always hurt him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He…heard me again? He can hear me, right? Carefully, I take a step forward. He takes a step backward. And that’s the only proof I need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-Nightmare?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay away from me! I don’t care if you’re real or not I don’t want to hurt you again!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nightmare I’m−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll just be hurt if you stay close to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream please I can’t−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not hurt damn it! I’m fine! You didn’t hurt me!” I finally snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence. He blinks a few times. Then he rubbed his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…am I going crazy right now? Or did I suffer from PTSD or something? You’re just…a sick illusion of my little brother…right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! It’s me! I don’t know how I get here either but this is actually me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His feeling is…complicated. Hopeful. Confused. Happy. Longing. Regret. Sadness. Well, if I was him, I’ll probably think I’m going crazy too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, he walks towards me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you’re real?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His trembling hands reach for my face. It's solid. Somehow. I’m still transparent though?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment when he’s certain I’m real, he pulled me into his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you’re real, holy sh−oes, I-I have so much to say, b-but now you’re here I-I don’t know what to say, gosh, you’re real, you’re solid yet transparent but you’re real,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said that as if to convince himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I…I feel like crying. I don’t know how but I’m sure this is not a usual ‘dream’. It’s ‘dream’ but it’s real. I just…knew it. I also have so much thing to say to him. But what I want to say the most was…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B-brother, I-I miss you,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yeah, I miss you too, gosh you don’t know how happy I am to meet you again,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m sorry, I’m s-supposed to comfort you b-b-but−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be, you’re here and that’s all matter,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…and I’m crying even harder. Nightmare pull away after a while and laughs weakly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still a crybaby even after centuries huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not a crybaby! I-I’m not…hiks, m-my eyes are just sweating,” I rubbed my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My older twin just laughs wholeheartedly and hug me even tighter than before.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>We sat on the couch in his room. There’s an awkward silence between us. Before finally, Nightmare talks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never meant to kill you,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stay silent. Waiting for his next words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That time your magic was fine, so I thought I don’t have to retreat yet, I thought…you would dodge just like you always have, I never once think of a possibility that you wouldn’t do that, guess I was wrong, your magic is fine, but your physics wasn’t, I realized it too late that you look terrible, like how there’s black circle around your eye sockets, or how thin you actually are, or how can you look so pale despite being a skeleton,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles bitterly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The first time I met you after the corruption, I realized you’ve changed, you’re stronger than ever, both physically and mentally, you never give up and always trust me even after everything I’ve done, and I? I…never actually change, I’m still the same dark hearted Nightmare, who always hate everyone except those who I care about, I’m still the same blind Nightmare, who can’t see there’s people that care about me sincerely, I’m still the same egoistic Nightmare, who want everyone to suffer the way I did, I’m still the same Nightmare, who can’t stop caring for his little brother despite a bunch of sins that I’ve committed, and the same Nightmare who killed his little brother,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a short silence before I open my mouth to talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was blind and ignorant, heh, and I guess I still am,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smile bitterly. It never felt good whenever I remember my stupidity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Especially about my brother, I can see how he smiled and told me he’s okay when it’s obvious he wasn’t, I should’ve hug and comfort him that time, so that he’d truly feel okay, but I just…trust him and didn’t question it any further, I trusted him even when it’s so obvious that he wasn’t okay, in the end, I lost him because of my stupidity and ignorance,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then, I was stuck in stone for years, or maybe centuries, I have a lot of time to think, if I just pay amount of attention to him, if I just chose him instead those villagers that I didn’t even remember theirs name, maybe he's still sitting under the tree, reading a book while waiting for me, maybe he's still in our house, waking me up by kicking my bedroom door every morning, maybe he's still in the kitchen and cook for breakfast or bake some cookies with me, maybe he's still by my side, reading me a bedtime story until I fall asleep,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I lost him because of my stupidity, I lost him because I'm weak, I lost him because I can’t fucking understand him even though he's my twin, I failed, I failed as his brother, I can't even protect my only family I have, what a guardian I am, I wonder if I worth the title of his brother anymore,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess we don't deserve each other then," Nightmare said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a short silence before Nightmare starts to chuckles. After a while I also joined him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gosh, seriously, what a great twin we are, wasn’t it easy if we just talk like this those centuries ago?” Nightmare said as he laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed, what's so hard about it? We just have to sit and talk, just now I wonder why we fought for centuries when we can just talk,” I replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>We </strong>were indeed stupid huh,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe stupidity is just flowing through our DNA,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how long we've laughed together. But we finally stop after a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, Dream?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re…glowing,” Nightmare stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess my time is up, sorry,” I mumbled sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not your fault, it’s not like we have a choice,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll miss you,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So do I, come here you lil’ gremlin,” Nightmare spread his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In normal situation I’ll probably kick him for calling me gremlin…well, he is indeed taller than me in about 4 inches here. I hug him happily anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Night?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the best brother I could ever asked for, take care of yourself okay? Because your family really care about you, my death is not your fault, it was <strong>purely</strong> an accident, I didn't blame you a bit,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My already transparent body is starting to disappear. He tightens the hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for everything, I love you too brother, sorry I answer you just now,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hearing it from you directly is enough,” I closed my eyes and meet darkness once again.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dream opens his eyes and feel something warm run down from his eye sockets. His vision is a bit blurry. He blinked a few times, and he met a pair of violet eyes staring back at him softly. One of his hand stroking Dream’s head on his lap.</p><p>“Morning sleepy head,” Nightmare greeted.</p><p>Dream can feel his tears build up and his eyes get watery. Dream covers his eye sockets with one of his arms. Nightmare didn’t say anything. He just let his younger twin sobbing silently. One of his hand simply continue stroking Dream’s head in a comforting manner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me your opinion about this chapter because tbh, I enjoy talking to you guys! I hope you also enjoy it! Maybe I'll take longer to write the next chapter, you know, because my assignment and all. But I'll still try to update it for, maybe 2 weeks at most?<br/>Anyway, thanks for your visit, comments, and kudos!  AAAAA I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'll Always Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They watch meteor showers together. It brings back Dream's memories.</p><p>And maybe, Nightmare's too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ASDFGHJLKJSLGJFKLJD SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I shouldn't have told you that I would come back with a new chapter in two weeks when in fact I came back after a month ;-;<br/>I'm so sorry for that. Uh, I wrote this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope this will make up for my tardiness. I'm really sorry ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream calmed down not too long after that. He just changed into sitting position and hug Nightmare without word.</p><p>“I’m sorry for ignoring you today,” the younger guardian mumbles.</p><p>“It’s okay Dream, don’t mind it, care to tell me what happened to make you act strange today?” Nightmare asked softly.</p><p>“I’ll tell you…someday, maybe, when the time’s right,”</p><p>“Okay then, tell me when you’re ready,”</p><p>“…are you really okay with that?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not, but if it was something dangerous, I’ll tickle you to death until you speak the truth,”</p><p>His younger twin laughs. But he neither confirm nor deny it. Nightmare also chuckles a little before pull away.</p><p>“Okay enough hugging for today, I have to prepare something for dinner,” Nightmare said.</p><p>“What? Dinner? Already?”</p><p>“You cleaned up this house for hours, and also slept for hours, it’s seven p.m., you didn’t notice?”</p><p>Really? Dream just notice how dark the outside was.</p><p>“Are you already recovered? Are you really okay?” Dream asked, not even hiding his worry.</p><p>“My fever has gone for a while,” Nightmare answers.</p><p>Dream puts his back hand on his brother’s forehead and nods in agreement.</p><p>“You better go to bath while I prepare for dinner, you’re stink,”</p><p>For the second time, without the reason Nightmare doesn’t know, Dream hug him again suddenly.</p><p>“Why are you hugging me again?” Nightmare asked confusedly, also a little worried. Is his brother okay?</p><p>“You said I’m stink, I’ll make you stink like me,”</p><p>The older twin burst out laughing and try to pull away half-heartedly.</p><p>“I just took a bath a few minutes ago! Let go of me this instant!”</p><p>“No! I won’t let you go until you get stinky like me!”</p><p>“Oh really? Hmmm, I planned to make someone’s favorite pudding but I guess I’ll cancel my plan since someone want to make me stink,”</p><p>His younger twin immediately pulls away a little but his arms still circling around Nightmare. Dream’s yellow eye lights are sparkling and change into star shapes.</p><p>“Aww, come on brother! You’re the most kind-hearted brother ever! You’re also handsome, generous, and−”</p><p>“Praising me won’t do any good, now bath you go, or I won’t make you any pudding,”</p><p>Dream puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>“Fine, fineee,” the guardian whined childishly but let go nonetheless. He’s mumbling something while walking away to his room. Not too loud, but loud enough for Nightmare to hear him.</p><p>“What an evil, ugly, and stingy brother, how dare he threatened me with my beloved precious pudding−”</p><p>“You called me ugly but you do realize that we have a same face, right?”</p><p>“Shut up you−uuuh, you pudding villain! I’m handsome not like you!” Dream yelled as he disappeared behind his bedroom door.</p><p>Nightmare laughed amusedly.</p>
<hr/><p>The moment Nightmare finish cooking the dinner, Dream also finished taking a bath and already changed into his pajamas. Since he woke up from his sleep, it seems his mood improve a lot. Even when he’s eating, he doesn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“Did something happen? You’ve been smiling like crazy,” Nightmare asks when they finished their dinner.</p><p>Usually Dream would be annoyed if Nightmare mock him like that. But his smile didn’t falter a little. He’s still smiling happily while eating his pudding that Nightmare made.</p><p>“I’m just happy, that’s all~”</p><p>Dream met his brother. They talked. They made up. It was like, he has no regret now. Finally, he can move forward from his former life and focus on his new life. Kind of.</p><p>“I can never understand how you can cry, angry, then smiling like the happiest person ever in a short amount of time,”</p><p>“Because I’m amazing,”</p><p>“That didn’t answer anything,”</p><p>“Well, I had a pleasant dream,”</p><p>“Even though you were crying before?”</p><p>“That was called happy tears, brother,”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yup! And nothing can disturb my good mood!” the younger twin smile smugly.</p><p>Nightmare chuckles. “If you say so then, by the way I heard there will be a meteor showers tonight, do you want to watch it together?”</p><p>For the second time today, Nightmare saw Dream’s eyes change into star-shapes again. Looking by how excited he is now, the star shapes will probably stay for a while.</p><p>“Really?! Of course! Let’s go now!”</p><p>“Now? Aren’t you going to finish your pudding first?”</p><p>“My pudding can wait patiently in the fridge, but meteor showers won’t wait for me, so let’s gooo!” impatiently, Dream pull Nightmare’s sleeve.</p><p>“Geez, calm down a little won’t you?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hurry up brotheeer!”</p><p>Despite his whining brother, Nightmare still walking calmly. His younger twin already sitting under their tree. His body practically vibrating in excitement.</p><p>It has been a long time since the last time they watch meteor showers together. For Dream it has been centuries. Or maybe thousand years. When was the last time he feels this excitement?</p><p>“The meteor showers haven’t even started,” Nightmare said after he just arrived.</p><p>“The sooner the better,” the other guardian replied with a grin.</p><p>Before Nightmare sit beside him, he wraps Dream with a yellow fabric. It’s his cape.</p><p>“Here, tonight is a bit chilly,”</p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p>Dream stares at Nightmare for a moment. He’s just wearing his pajamas.</p><p>“You didn’t bring your jacket?”</p><p>“I forgot,” he answers shortly.</p><p>Without saying anything, Dream wrapped them both with the yellow cape. The guardian of positivity hums happily.</p><p>“Dream you don’t have to−”</p><p>“It’s warmer and more comfortable for me, you didn’t like it?”</p><p>At Dream’s sparkling, star-shapes eyes, staring sadly at him, Nightmare lost instantly. He knew he wouldn’t win any argument against that eyes.</p><p>“…yeah, yeah, whatever you want,” even Nightmare sounds annoyed but he actually didn’t mind a bit.</p><p>With that answer Dream grins and focus back at the night sky. It’s not like Nightmare didn’t like it. He’s not lying when he said he forget to bring his jacket. He saw Dream’s cape at the living room so he brought it. Compared to his younger twin, he’s more immune to cold temperature anyway. But this is warm and comfy so Nightmare won’t complain.</p><p>While Dream, even with his excited expression (thanks for centuries of practice in controlling expression), actually thinking about something. About his distant memory. About meteor showers. About unfulfilled hope and wish. In his past life, he also watched this scene with Nightmare. That time Dream was the one who forced Nightmare to watch the meteor showers with him because Nightmare seems so sad that even his <em><strike>fake</strike> </em>calm smile can’t fool his former self. Fortunately Dream managed to lift his brother’s spirit after watching meteor showers, even a little.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>The guardian of positivity suddenly remembers.</p><p>The apple incident. It happened not too long after the meteor showers.</p><p>In his past life, he once heard from people at Outertale that the appearance of comets, meteors and meteor showers were portentous. They were signs that something good or bad had happened or was about to happen.</p><p>
  <em>‘No…the meteor showers that night…was it a bad sign? Does that mean…the history will repeat by itself with or without me intervene? Will I…fail to save him again?’</em>
</p><p>“You’re shivering, are you still cold?” the concerned voice of his older twin is making Dream snaps out of his thought.</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah, a little,” Dream hides his twin’s worry with a grin.</p><p>Nightmare can smell something was off.</p><p>“Dream−”</p><p>“Look! It started!”</p><p>Before Nightmare can ask anything, Dream excitedly points at the starry night sky. And his brother reflexively follows where Dream is pointing at.</p><p>One. Five. Ten. Dozens. Hundreds of meteors beautifully decorate the night sky.</p><p><em>‘Nice time meteor showers!’ </em>Dream cheers inside.</p><p>But rather than watching the meteor showers, the younger guardian prefers to watch Nightmare. He never saw his older twin this excited. It was completely different from his past life. Maybe, just maybe. Maybe Dream succeed in, at least, make Nightmare happier here?</p><p>His violet eyes are sparkling with excitement. A warm smile formed on Dream’s face. He remembers that Nightmare always loves astronomy. The stars. Constellations. Clear night sky. Anything related to that.</p><p>After staring at Nightmare for a while. For the first time in his whole life, Nightmare’s round eyes change its shape. Dream tries not to squeal. He ended up squealing anyway.</p><p>“Brother! This is the first time I see your eyes turn into stars! You’re so cute!”</p><p>Unexpectedly, Nightmare’s face turned purple. He quickly looks away and hide his face.</p><p>“Shut uuup,” the older twin groans.</p><p>“Awww, are you embarrassed?”</p><p>“I said shut up Dream,”</p><p>“That’s what I felt when you call me cute! Serve you right!”</p><p>Nightmare glares dagger at him (with his star shaped eyes pffft) and Dream laugh even harder.</p><p>“How dare you laugh at me?”</p><p>“B-but you glared at me with ‘that’ eyes I just can’t−pffft ahahaha−aaaaaaah! That’s hurt! That’s huuurt! Let go of my cheek!”</p><p>Nightmare, who’s pinching Dream’s cheek, smile ‘sweetly’.</p><p>“Tell me a reason why I should let go,”</p><p>“Let go of my precious cheek you sadist brotheeer! Release my cheek right now!”</p>
<hr/><p>His brother is pouting. Even as they wrapped in the same cape, Dream stay as far as he can, refuse to face his brother. Well, that means it wasn’t that far. They’re just…three inches apart. Dream’s mood swing today sure are something.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I admit I went overboard,”</p><p>Dream only scowls.</p><p>“Here, want to cuddle?” Nightmare spreads his arms.</p><p>The younger twin actually considers it. But…</p><p>“No! My cheek is really sting! I’m angy, I don’t want to talk to you!”</p><p>“Aw, really? Usually you wouldn’t refuse a cuddle, you make your brother sad~” Nightmare said dramatically.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You really don’t want to talk to me?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Come on Dreamy I’m sorry, won’t you forgive your brother? It’s a rare occasion we can watch the meteor showers, we don't know when we can do this again, maybe this is the last time we can watch this together, so don’t get angry okay?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe this is the <span class="u">last time</span> we can watch this together’</em>
</p><p>Maybe for Nightmare his words didn’t actually have any particular meaning. But for Dream, those words terrified him. He just wants to pretend to be angry but…he suddenly feels really upset at Nightmare’s words. So angry he felt like crying.</p><p>“Hik…” a chocked sob escape from his mouth. It didn’t go unnoticed by his twin and that made Nightmare panic instantly.</p><p>“Dream?! Oh my gosh I don’t know I pinched you that hard! I’mreallysorrydon’tcryplease−”</p><p>He doesn’t know what to do except hugging his brother right now. But Dream’s sobbing worsened instead.</p><p>“Why you said that?!”</p><p>“Said what? Which one? I won’t say anything you want me to if it can make you stop being upset okay?”</p><p>“D-don’t ever say that this is going to be the last time! I don’t like it! What if…what if your words come true?”</p><p>So this is what made him terrified. Nightmare sighed and rest his chin on Dream’s head. His hand pats the younger’s head several times in a calming manner.</p><p>“Listen to me Dream, nothing is forever, I can’t promise you something like I won’t leave you or I won’t hurt you because I don’t know if I can keep those promises or not, we don’t know the future, maybe I’ll die before you, maybe you’ll die before me but I won’t let that happen ever <strike>again</strike>, maybe something bad might happen to us, there are so many possibilities, don’t be mistaken, I don’t want bad thing happen to either of us,”</p><p>If Dream isn’t so emotional right now, maybe he will notice it right away. That word. <em><span class="u">Again.</span></em> That came out as a soft whisper. Almost inaudible.</p><p>But his emotional state doesn’t support him to notice something like that.</p><p>Nightmare pull away. His finger brushed Dream’s cheeks to wipe his tears. The little brother of his still closing his eyes with tears still run down his cheeks.</p><p>“Dream, look at me,” his tone is not demanding. It’s more like a request.</p><p>The guardian finally opens his eyes and meet Nightmare’s gentle smile. Also…</p><p>“There’s one thing for sure, no matter what will happen in the future, just remember that, I will always love this stubborn and childish little brother of mine, I will always love you and nothing can change that, not even the darkness nor hatred itself,”</p><p>…a pair of mismatched eyes. Staring back at Dream with the same gentleness they always had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone ever heard Nightmare's last line somewhere? No? ;)</p><p>By the way. Where did you guys come from?? I just open this fic after a month and saw the kudos? Bookmarks? Hits?? And it's so many it make me really happy? </p><p>Thanks for your support guys :')</p><p>Now I can focus in my final exam. See you next time! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. True Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare is too sharp it scared Dream a little (or maybe a lot), not gonna lie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special fluff as you requested Mirai :)</p><p>And fluff for making up those angst chapters I gave you guys lately lol</p><p>By the way, it's 1:30 a.m. here qwq</p><p>I should sleep now bye~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare’s left eye is back to normal after a second. Again? Why did he have that hallucination again? Was it a bad sign? Or maybe…a warning?</p><p>“Dream? Are you okay?”</p><p>Dream blinked a few times and sighed as he hugs his brother again. How many times did he make his brother worried until now? He had better control of his emotions and expressions in his former life. But why it’s so hard to lie in front of Nightmare now?</p><p>“I’m okay, and I love you too brother,” Dream murmured. He’s hiding his face so his brother won’t see anxiety written all over his face. But Nightmare knows him better.</p><p>“There’s something in your mind again huh,” Nightmare wrapped his arms loosely around him.</p><p>“Kind of, sorry for keeping many things from you, I just…even though I say that I’ll tell you what’s bothering me, but right now I just…can’t,”</p><p>“At least you’re being honest that you’re indeed keeping something from me. Welp, it’s better than nothing,”</p><p>Dream whined a little. “Stop being so understanding, it makes me feel even more guilty than I already am,”</p><p>The older guardian chuckles.</p><p>“Let’s forget whatever was bothering you before, look! The meteor shower is not over yet,”</p><p>Dream turned over so now his back is leaning against Nightmare. His older twin hugs him from behind, arms wrapping around him loosely. He also rested his chin on Dream’s head as he leans against the tree comfortably. Both of them only focusing on the beautiful view of the night sky. There’s only comfortable silence around them.</p><p>Dream tried his best to remember all of this. The serenity, happiness, warmth, everything. He won’t admit it but Nightmare was right. Nothing is forever. Just like in his former life, where everything was being ripped from him. His universe, his home, his only family. He lost everything he wanted to protect just in <span class="u">one day</span>.</p><p>Just…just in case. Just in case something happens for the second time, ready or not, he must be ready. But before that time come, he just wanted to treasure this moment. What he’s afraid of was what if the apple incident is fated to happen? What if it’s their fate to be an enemy?</p><p>Dream shook his head to drive away his bad thought. He has to stay positive. If not for himself, then for his brother’s sake.</p><p>“Nightmare?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Just…just letting you know, no matter what happens, I will always love you the most, no one is more important than you for me and nothing can change that,”</p><p>A soft smile made its way to Nightmare’s face. He tightened his hold around his twin.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,”</p>
<hr/><p>They fell into a comfortable silence again. The meteor shower is decreasing as time passed. But after a while, Dream fell asleep. Nightmare just realized it after he finished watching the meteor shower.</p><p>“Dreamy~ Wakey wakey~”</p><p>“Ngg, still…sleepy,”</p><p>“The meteor shower is over, you can continue to sleep in your room,”</p><p>“No…here…comfy,”</p><p>Dream nuzzles into his chest with a little smile on his face. The older guardian sighed. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up now but he didn’t want them to sleep here overnight. One of them might get sick, or worse, both of them. Not going to mention the temperature around them decreasing as time passed and a single cape is not enough to keep them warm.</p><p>Slowly, Nightmare pulled his brother away from him and lean him against the tree. The smaller twin whined in protest but didn’t open his eyes. His hands are reaching randomly for the sudden lack of warmth like a lost puppy. Nightmare had to hold back his laughter. He took off Dream’s yellow cape from his shoulder to wrap it around its original owner. After that, he dropped to his knees and wraps Dream’s arms around his neck. Carefully, Nightmare stands while carrying the smaller twin on his back.</p><p>“Let’s go home now,”</p><p>“…home,”</p><p>Dream loves that word.</p>
<hr/><p>“Dreaaam, let me gooo!”</p><p>“Nooooo!”</p><p>It's been a while since they got home. But when Nightmare was about to put Dream to his bed, the younger refused to let him go and has been clinging into his back like a koala.</p><p>“Dreamy, my sweet, cute, innocent smol baby brother, I want to sleep too, it’s like half past why-am-I-awake right now,”</p><p>“Brother’s back…warm…stay…please?”</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s half asleep, isn’t he? There’s no way he acted like this consciously, he didn’t even protest at what I just called him,’</em>
</p><p>Nightmare let out a tired sigh.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll stay here,”</p><p>“Ehehehe,”</p><p>How dare Dream laughed at him like that yet he can’t feel angry at all.</p><p><em>'It's not fair, not at all,' </em>not that Nightmare seriously complaining though.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream feels warm, content, and happy. He remembered falling asleep in the middle of the meteor showers. He remembered Nightmare carrying him on his back. And then…</p><p>Dream is internally screaming.</p><p>
  <em>‘Asdjdkfhkdsfhsld why the heck I acted childish again I’m more than 500 years old for Asgore’s sake or maybe even more than 700? I’m younger now though but still−AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA−’</em>
</p><p>“Why are you being so distressed in the morning?” Nightmare’s sleepy voice interrupted his internal screaming. The older twin is yawning a little as he changed into a sitting position.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Don’t pretend to be asleep, your acting is worse than a five years old kid,”</p><p>“That’s rude,” the younger instinctively replied.</p><p>He has no choice but to stop pretending to be asleep. He also changed his position like his brother with head bowed. Nightmare only rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Iwasactingsochildishlastnight,”</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“…I was acting so childish last night,” he spoke slower, but also quieter.</p><p>“That was what made you distressed at 7 in the morning?” Nightmare said in a tone of disbelief.</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>“Listen, no matter how old we will be in the future you’ll always be my little brother, even when someday we’re one thousand years old that won’t change the fact that you are my little brother, I don’t have a problem with you being childish anyway, so don’t overthink about something like this ever again,”</p><p>“It’s okay for me…to act like that? Is it okay for me to…act like I wanted to?”</p><p>“I have no problem with how you act, to be honest, I feel better when you act like yourself, you may act mature in front of other people, you may use masks in front of them, but you don’t need to do that in front of me, you don’t have to act mature, you don’t have to force yourself to look happy, you can act childish, you can cry, you can scream, you can show your true self in front of me,”</p><p>For some reason, Dream wants to cry. In his past life, he didn’t realize how he had been pushing himself too hard. He tried too hard to keep people happy. He tried too hard to help people. He was trying too hard for other people until he almost lost himself in the process. He bottled up his emotions, especially his negative emotions, all because of his responsibility as a guardian of positivity. Or so he told himself.</p><p>But after everything has settled down, he started to gain back his true self whether he realized it or not. He started to act like he used to be. He acted like he <em>wanted </em>to be. Especially in front of his twin.</p><p>Nightmare’s hug always makes him feel warm and safe. It’s always like that. It’s his favorite hug. For an unknown reason, Nightmare’s hug always calmed him down. It’s also magical. Not even Blue’s hug could make him open up but Nightmare’s hug is different. His hug alone could make him cry his heart out.</p><p>Just like now.</p><p>His tears are rolling down his cheeks without he realized it. The moment Nightmare wrapped his arms around him, his tears just escaped his eye sockets. How come he didn’t realize it? How long he didn’t realize that he lost himself until now?</p><p>“You are indeed the guardian of positivity, but it doesn’t mean you are forbidden to feel negative emotions, it’s normal to feel sad, it’s normal to feel overwhelmed, you have <em>feelings </em>after all. You bottled up too much, aren’t you? Keeping a happy and cheerful façade for so long because you’re the guardian of positivity? Because you feel that it’s your responsibility? Keeping everyone happy that you almost lose yourself?”</p><p>Nightmare is too sharp it sometimes scared Dream. For some reason, this Nightmare is sharper than Nightmare in his former life. It’s made him even scarier, not gonna lie. Dream didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both.</p><p>“Am I right?”</p><p>Dream let out a chocked laugh.</p><p>“100% right it actually scared me, you understand me more than I understand myself,”</p><p>“I know I’m that amazing, no need to praise me that much,”</p><p>“But it’s true, brother! You’re indeed amazing!”</p><p>Nightmare suddenly tightened his hug. Too tight actually. Like he prevented him from moving. Was his brother…?</p><p>“Brother are you embarrassed?”</p><p>“Shut up,”</p><p>“Aw, you didn’t deny it,”</p><p>“I said shut up,”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Can you let me go−”</p><p>“No, wait until I'm ready,”</p><p>“Ready for what? Is your face flushing right no−”</p><p>“Dream just shut up, will you?”</p><p>Dream only laughed. He took it as a yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for making you guys wait for too long ^^"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Tiring Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The villagers can't (more precisely didn't want to) understand what's a 'no' meant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this chapter! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Dream! Where have you been in the past few days?” an adult monster greeted him the moment he stepped inside the village. Because of this, the others also approaching him.</p><p>“Sorry, my brother was sick so I wanted to take care of him myself,”</p><p>Even with a smile on his face, his eyes sharply watching over the villagers. He noticed some annoyed glances thrown at him at the mention of his brother.</p><p>“Now you’re here can you help us?”</p><p>His usual, cheerful (read: <em>fake</em>) smile appears on his face.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do!”</p><hr/><p>Like usual, Nightmare is sitting under the tree of feelings while reading a book. Today he already finished four novel books but Dream is nowhere to be seen. He usually comes around midday, or maybe 3 at the noon at most. But looking at the orange sky it’s probably around 5 or something.</p><p>“Brotheeer~!”</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>Dream came back from the village without the bright smile he usually had. He looks so tired and his face is clearly showing it. While usually his energetic twin ran and throw himself towards Nightmare, now he looks so close to passing out. He couldn’t even walk straight, let alone running.</p><p>When he arrived, he plopped down into the grass beside Nightmare. His older twin smiles sympathetically.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>“Mow thwing wike usuaw,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dream turned his head so now Nightmare could see his tired expression.</p><p>“It’s more tiring than usual, I just absent for a few days and they have so much work because they’re waiting for me. Are they kidding? Can they just, do that by themselves?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you refuse then?” Nightmare asked back.</p><p>“…I tried to refuse some of them, but then they said I was playing favor, it’s troublesome,in the end, I was doing everything they said so that they could shut up,”</p><p>“Wow, didn’t expect something like that came from you,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You helped them not because you <em>want</em> to, you helped them to shut them up,”</p><p>Dream buries his face in the grass. Nightmare almost jumped when his twin suddenly screams. Even when it was muffled, that high-pitched scream surprised him.</p><p>“…are you okay?”</p><p>“…no,”</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>“Come here,” Nightmare pat his lap.</p><p>Dream obediently moves his head onto his brother’s lap.</p><p>“How about you?” Dream asked.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“How was your day? Did anyone disturb you?”</p><p>“Fortunately, no, I even finished 4 books peacefully today,”</p><p>Dream smiles a little. He took a deep breath before closing his eye sockets.</p><p>“At least…something nice…happened,”</p><p>After saying that, soft snore is coming for him.</p><p><em>‘He must be exhausted,’ </em>Nightmare thought.</p><p>“Sleep well brother,”</p><hr/><p>“He’s exhausted for fuck’s sake!” someone shouted, disturbing Dream’s nap time.</p><p>“Do we look like that we give a shit?”</p><p>“He is resting right now, don’t you dare disturb him,”</p><p>Upon hearing the noises, Dream sleepily opening his eyes. He felt anger, resentment, and annoyance coming not too far from him. He sat and rub his eyes. Dream remembered he was sleeping on Nightmare’s lap. But he didn’t find his brother.</p><p>
  <em>‘Where is he?’ </em>
</p><p>“This is none of your business!”</p><p>“He’s my little brother, of course this is my damn business,” Nightmare growled. If ‘that’ Nightmare cursing, it’s not new. But if ‘this’ Nightmare cursing, then it’s not good news.</p><p>Dream stand up and follow the voice. Not too far from him, there are two teenage monsters. Both seem annoyed. They are arguing with Nightmare. One of the teens raises his hand, ready to punch. A sense of dread entered Dream’s soul.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Brother! What happened to your face?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, this?” Nightmare pointed at his bruised cheek. “It’s nothing, I just tripped,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me heal you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s no big deal−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope! I'm insisting!” Dream’s grin is contagious. A soft smile formed on Nightmare’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…thank you,”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Why you little−”</p><p>Before one of them could land a blow, Dream quickly teleported in front of Nightmare and use his magic to throw them away.</p><p>“Stay. Away. From. My brother,” Dream growled.</p><p>All of them paled, included Nightmare. He never saw Dream this angry at someone. Those teens are even looking at him with a terrified expression. Nightmare acted fast by holding Dream’s wrist firmly.</p><p>"Dream calm down!"</p><p>Dream’s eye sockets widened the moment he realized what he just did. His expression changed just as terrified.</p><p>“W-what did I just…” he stares at his other hand in disbelief. He just used his magic to…hurt people. His body is trembling so much from shock.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to−”</p><p>“Traitor! You’re a traitor Dream!” they screamed as they ran away, leaving the two guardians.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>“You’re such a traitor brother,”</strike> </em>
</p><p>Dream stiffened.</p><p>
  <em>‘I thought it’ll be less hurt since Nightmare and I already made up, geez, I hate that word,’</em>
</p><p>Nightmare stares at his brother worriedly. Dream is not moving and his feeling is so…complicated. One thing for sure his brother feels anything but positive.</p><p>“Dream, don’t let their words affect you, they’re just some dumb spoiled kids who don’t understand what ‘no’ meant,”</p><p>The younger twin finally turned around with a smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s okay! I was just surprised, that’s all!”</p><p>Nightmare didn't look convinced.</p><p>“Dream, what did I said about wearing your mask in front of me?”</p><p>The guardian’s smile fell.</p><p>“…don’t have to,”</p><p>“Good, don’t force yourself,” Nightmare smiles as his hold on Dream’s wrist lessened. But he didn't let go of his twin's hand.</p><p>“Let’s go home and rest okay?”</p><p>Dream nodded as an answer.</p><hr/><p>Dream still unconsciously smiling and laughing to hide his sadness (it’s more like out of habit, to be honest) even though Nightmare already talked about his ‘mask’. At dinner, Dream only talked about his fun day at the village and avoid talking about his problem.</p><p>Until that night, Nightmare came to his room to say, "We need to talk," while holding two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows.</p><p>Now he’s sitting in front of him cross-legged, one arm is hugging one of Dream’s cat plushie and the other is holding his cup of hot chocolate.</p><p><em>‘Well, I keep many things from him, it’s only fair if I tell him something like this,’ </em>Dream thought.</p><p>“So~ Was there something bothering you at the village? Well, besides working you to the bone,” Nightmare asked.</p><p>His little brother laughed at the small pun. Dream sipped his hot chocolate before answering.</p><p>“Um, well, the villagers talked about you, they said I didn’t spend my time that much in the village lately and spent it with you instead, they didn’t explicitly forbid me to spend time with you but I know what they meant, I acted like I didn’t understand what were they talking about though,”</p><p>Nightmare hummed a little as he sips his chocolate drink.</p><p>“Acting oblivious is a good choice indeed, now I think about it, we were indeed spending more time together lately, not that I’m complaining,” the older shrugged.</p><p><em>‘I just got you back, of course I want to spend my time with you,’ </em>Dream refrain from saying that out loud.</p><p>“I already spend much of my time with them, was it wrong for me to spend my time with my brother?”</p><p>“They’re just being their selfish selves, that’s not new, anyway,”</p><p>For a moment, Nightmare hesitated before continuing.</p><p>“Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate your efforts to protect me, but I prefer you to not acted rash like that,”</p><p>Dream knew that. “I know, it was rather childish of me but my body just moved before I could stop myself, I just…kind of…lost my cool for a second, I’m sorry about that,”</p><p>“Nonono, it’s not your fault, no need to apologize, I’d probably do the same if I were you,” Nightmare smiles reassuringly. “It’s just…I need you to be more careful, I don’t want them to hate you too,”</p><p>“I’ll be more careful, maybe," Dream paused. "No promises though,”</p><p>“Dream, I’m serious,”</p><p>“…I thought you’re Nightmare?”</p><p>“…you’re impossible,”</p><p>“No, I’m Dream,”</p><p>There’s a short silence before Nightmare snorted and both of them laugh at the bad jokes.</p><p>With that, their serious conversation ended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm always nervous whenever someone said "We need to talk,". Like, was that really necessary? Even though they didn't talk about something important my heart still skips a beat whenever someone says that :v</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. For Better or For Worse?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things started to change. Not that Dream didn't notice it before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is helping the villagers like usual. Healing minor injuries, solving conflicts between the villagers, playing with kids, calming people down, and many more. It’s peaceful so far. Until he heard someone’s shout.</p><p>“Dream threw us away with no reason!”</p><p>At the mention of his name, Dream who was playing with a street cat, stand up and see the two monsters from yesterday approach him with their parents. He could sense anger and a little bit of hatred from those people. The other villagers whisper with one another at the scene. The guardian refrained himself from rolling his eyes and just put on a smile.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>“What did my innocent son do for you to hurt him?” the mother hugs her sons dramatically.</p><p>“I’m sorry ma’am, but−”</p><p>“Whatever your reason is, it doesn’t mean you can hurt our sons,” the father cut him off before he can answer it.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt your sons, I was defending my brother because they were shouting and almost hit him,”</p><p>“But they didn’t hurt that thi−your brother!”</p><p><em>‘I'll pretend that I didn’t hear that,’ </em>Dream took a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>“I know, that’s why I’m sorry, I understand that you’re angry with me, but I also have the right to be angry because my brother would get hurt if I didn’t interfere,”</p><p>The family has gone speechless.</p><p>“Now if you excuse me, I still have jobs to do,”</p><p>With an innocent smile, Dream left swiftly. He’s perfectly aware of some hateful glare being thrown at him but prefers to ignore it. Ever since he spent his days taking care of his twin and absent for a few days (plus threatened one of the villagers because he was bad-mouthing his twin), some of the villagers have been throwing that kind of glare at him. There’s kind of…tension in the village whenever he comes. There are still some villagers who're smiling at him, but only because they need his help.</p><p>Well, Dream had a guess why the villagers' attitude started to change. Maybe, just maybe, that villager Dream threatened said something about it to the other villagers? After all most of the villagers are so easy to provoke. Dream knows that the best. Not going to mention the incident that just happened a few minutes ago. And it gave him bad feelings about the future.</p><p>
  <em>'I should be more careful,'</em>
</p><p>Was it so wrong of him to protect his brother? Why the universe seems to oppose it very much?</p><p>He suddenly remembered the conversation with Ink about the multiverse.</p><p>Ink once said, “We can’t change a story, it’s already in the script,”</p><p>That time, Dream could feel Ink's sadness. It was slightly different like his artificial emotions somehow. Ink, who always looks happy, was smiling at that time. A smile that holds a million pain and sadness. Like he remembered something he wanted to forget the most but couldn’t. Dream didn’t ask further that time, for one reason or another.</p><p>He’s still wondering what Ink meant that time but he couldn’t get an answer from the protector. Ink refused to talk about that ever again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this what Ink meant? Is it our fate to suffer? Is it Nightmare’s fate to go through all this pain?’</em>
</p><p>The thought of Nightmare’s suffering again brings tears to his eye sockets. Dream slapped himself before he could think any further.</p><p>
  <em>‘No! Think positively! Don’t fail to protect him again Dream!’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Dream arrived at the Tree of Feelings, Nightmare is sleeping soundly with an open book on his lap. Dream smiles at his brother’s peaceful expression. He leans against the tree quietly so he won’t disturb Nightmare’s rest. Looking at the sun, it seems like it’s around 2 in the afternoon.</p><p>Dream let out a sigh of relief. A small smile appears on his face. Apart from the incident in the village, everything is good so far. At least, he tried to think like that.</p><p>"Since when did you arrive?" Nightmare asked with a little yawn.</p><p>"5 minutes or so, when did you awake?" Dream asked back.</p><p>"Just now,"  the guardian answered while scratching the back of his itchy skull.</p><p>When Nightmare suddenly frowned in pain, Dream immediately notice. Even since Nightmare told him about the bullying, he's still hiding his injuries sometimes. But he didn't deny nor lie to him when he asked.</p><p>“Where did you get hurt?”</p><p>“I got hit a little on my back skull, I guess? It’s just a little sting, I forgot I have that injury in the first place,”</p><p>Nightmare turned around so his twin can look at his back of his skull. There's a little crack on it and Dream can only smile sadly.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking right now, it’s not your fault that you’re not there when it was happening,”</p><p>“…you can’t see my expression and I didn’t even say anything,” the young guardian pouted.</p><p>“I don’t have to, I know you like the back of my hand,” Nightmare shrugged.</p><p>His brother is always good at reading people. And in his younger brother's case, Nightmare can do that even without looking at him at all. Dream huffed as his hand glowing softly to heal a little crack on Nightmare’s skull. Within a few seconds, the crack disappeared.</p><p>“Good as new!” the younger said with a satisfied grin. Nightmare returned it with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks brother,”</p><p>“No biggie! Is there another injury?” Dream asked worriedly.</p><p>“That’s all. Do you want to take a nap?”</p><p>Dream answered it by flopping down beside his brother. Happily, he put his head on Nightmare’s lap, smiling childishly.</p><p>“I’m not that tired! But I’ll gladly stay here!”</p><p>“You really like to make my legs numb, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maaaybeee~”</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything further.</p><p>“What were you reading before?” his twin curiously asked.</p><p>“About stars, planets, something like that, I would like to go to space someday, if I find the way,”</p><p>With that, Nightmare goes on rambling about stars, constellation, and galaxy.</p><p>Dream really, really have to hold himself back from talking about Outertale. If only he had the power to open a portal to another alternate universe, he would open it now. The only way to get that power is by eating one of the golden apples. Dream can’t do that, for obvious reason. Nobody knows what will happen if he does that. The guardian of positivity couldn't risk it if anything turns out for the worse.</p><p>If something bad happens because of his fault <strong>again</strong>, Dream will never forgive himself.</p><p>
  <strike>He hasn't even forgiven himself until now, for his 'past' mistakes.</strike>
</p><p>Dream slowly dozed off, both from his twin’s voice and fatigue. Not too long after that, Nightmare can hear a soft snore coming from his twin.</p><p>“I’m not that tired he said,” Nightmare is smiling amusedly as he strokes his twin’s skull.</p><p>“Sleep well Dream,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just want to say I love you guys. And I probably couldn't get this far without your support  ;-;</p><p>By the way, I want to tell you that this fic may end soon. Maybe after a few chapters? I have plan, but you know that I rarely stick to my plan. I already have the concept for the last chapter though. I just...need to find a way to that last chapter somehow.</p><p>I hope you like this chapter! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare missed playing with his twin and feels a little bit lonely too. Not that he'll admit it out loud. That's embarrassing after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN IN THE NEAR FUTURE!</p><p>I hope I can do the same for The Sick Guardian qwq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have been… peaceful lately. Too peaceful to his own liking. Not that he’s complaining though. But there’s an unsettling feeling in the back of his mind. Nobody bothered him lately, like, none. And how long it has been? 3 days? 5? Maybe it’s already a week?</p><p>Every day he reads some books without any disturbance. Dream brought him some new books from the village for him to read too.</p><p><em>‘I hope this is not the calm before the storm,’</em> Nightmare thought.</p><p>He flipped the next page of his book. The guardian tried to enjoy himself as usual, but for an unknown reason he just... can’t. Nightmare finally closed his book, since he's unable to concentrate. His eye lights are now staring at the sunset.</p><p>Dream hasn’t come back and it’s already around half past five if he’s not wrong. His younger twin is working hard lately it worries him. Well, he’s already a hard worker, but usually not to this extent. He didn’t usually ‘work’ until evening for some days in a row.</p><p>“Howdy brother!”</p><p>Nightmare almost jumps from his spot when suddenly his brother literally popped up out of thin air.</p><p>“Holy−” he slapped Dream’s head before he could stop his hand.</p><p>“You startled me!”</p><p>Dream pouted childishly while rubbing his head where he was being hit.</p><p>“You don’t have to hit me,” the younger twin mumbled.</p><p>With an understanding expression, Nightmare brings his twin into his hug and patting his head softly.</p><p>“Where does it hurt? Do you want me to kiss it better?” at the mischievous smile on his brother’s face, Dream has a bad feeling.</p><p>“Ew no! Let go of me!” even when Dream tried to pull away, Nightmare’s hold only tightened.</p><p>“You can’t escape from my loving hug and kisses lil’ bro!”</p><p>Dream burst out laughing when his twin showers him with playful kisses on his head.</p><p>“Stooooop!”</p><p>“Your head is still hurt, isn’t it? Worry not! My kisses can take away any pain!”</p><p>“Nooo! Stop it!”</p><p>The younger guardian can’t stop his laughing and his non-existent stomach started to hurt while Nightmare is still nuzzling his head. Damn. He hates being the shorter one.</p><p>“Nightmare stop it! My stomach is hurt from laughing!”</p><p>Nightmare actually stopped.</p><p>“But… we don’t have stomach though?”</p><p>“Does it matter? Speaking of stomach, what’s for dinner?”</p><p>“Beef stew,”</p><p>“Without vegetables?”</p><p>“<strong>With </strong>vegetables,”</p><p>“Ew,”</p><p>“It’s only carrots and potatoes,”</p><p>“I don’t like carrots,”</p><p>“It’s good for height growth,”</p><p>“But it tasted strange!”</p><p>“That’s why you’re shorter than me,”</p><p>“Stop making fun of my height!”</p><p>“Stop whining and let’s go home so I can make curry with a lot of carrots,”</p><p>Dream is pouting all the way home.</p>
<hr/><p>Nightmare glares at his brother, who’s separating the carrots on the side of his plate.</p><p>“I didn’t even put too many carrots on your plate!” Nightmare scolded.</p><p>“But still−”</p><p>“No but. Didn’t you once said you’ll be taller than me someday?”</p><p>“Yes, but not this way,” the younger pouted.</p><p>“Eat it or I won’t read you a bedtime story,”</p><p>Dream whined in protest and continue eating his dinner. Still refusing to eat the orange vegetable.</p><p>“Dream,” Nightmare called his name in a threatening tone.</p><p>“Wut?” Dream asked back with an innocent expression while chewing on his meat.</p><p>“Don’t ‘wut’ me. Eat. Your. Carrots,”</p><p>“I. Dwon’t. Wanna,”</p><p>“No bedtime story then,”</p><p>Dream swallowed his meat, growling a little.</p><p>“I can survive without a bedtime story for one night,”</p><p>“I didn’t say that it’s only for one night,”</p><p>The golden eye lights are looking at Nightmare with a betrayed look.</p><p>“You won’t dare!”</p><p>“I will if you keep being stubborn like this,”</p><p>And his younger twin stops eating for a while, considering his twin’s threat. Nightmare took Dream’s spoon, then scoop a piece of carrot.</p><p>“The airplane is coming~”</p><p>“…Nightmare I’m not a child,”</p><p>“Yes, we are. Now say aaah,”</p><p>Dream scrunched his face but opening his mouth nonetheless. He’s chewing the piece carrot just like chewing on tough meat. After a while, he finally swallowed it.</p><p>“Yuck,”</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eye as he also continues his dinner. “You’re just being dramatic. It’s not that bad,”</p><p>“I’m not being dramatic! That thing truly has a bad taste! I can’t believe you made me eat it!”</p><p>“Stop being so stubborn,”</p><p>“You’re also being stubborn,”</p><p>“It’s for your own good,”</p><p>“Carrot is bad, not good,”</p><p>“Dream,” Nightmare said his brother’s name with a threatening tone, again.</p><p>“Nightmare,” Dream replied mockingly.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>They were staring at each other before Nightmare sighed in frustration.</p><p>“Just. This. Time. I’ll let you to not eat it. Now put that on my plate,”</p><p>Dream cheered happily.</p><p>“Yay! You’re the best brother!”</p><p>“You only said that when I did what you wanted. I should stop spoiling you like this I swear,”</p><p>“I know my cuteness can defeat you anytime!”</p><p>Short silence. Dream slapped his mouth when he realized what he just said. Nightmare’s annoyed expression changed drastically.</p><p>“So~ you finally admit that you’re cute didn’t you−”</p><p>“No! I didn’t say something like−”</p><p>Nightmare’s grabby hands already pinching Dream’s chubby cheeks while laughing out loud.</p><p>“Awww~ My Dreamy finally admit that he’s cute!”</p><p>“Let me gooo!”</p><p>After Dream managed to remove his brother's hand from his cheeks, both of them continue their dinner peacefully. Dream is pouting while rubbing his cheeks while his brother is smiling innocently. They finished their dinner not too long after that and it was Dream’s turn to wash the dish. Nightmare almost forgot his worry for his twin because of how normal they interacted. How normal everything is. And how normal Dream has been acting.</p><p>“Brother! I’m making ice chocolate. Do you want anything?”</p><p>His twin’s cheerful voice snapped him out of his thought.</p><p>“Warm tea would be nice,”</p><p>“Oki!”</p><p>Dream is acting normal, but Nightmare can’t shake the worry he has been feeling for a while. He’s acting way too normal for someone who has been busy. After Dream finished making his hot chocolate and Nightmare’s tea, he joined Nightmare again at the dinner table.</p><p>“You’ve been silent for a while. Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just… I’m a little worried. Aren’t you tired? You’ve come back very late for a few days in a row,”</p><p>Dream stiffened slightly, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Nightmare. So, something did happen.</p><p>“Well, yeah. It was very tiring, but I managed! I helped getting a cat down from a tree, playing with kids, healing sick people, and other things like usual. Sorry I couldn’t spend my time with you lately,” Dream smile guiltily.</p><p>“It’s okay, just don’t push yourself too hard okay? You might get sick,”</p><p>“I’ll try not to,”</p><p>“You’ll become a workaholic someday if you keep this up,”</p><p>Dream only laughed.<em> ‘Well, you’re not wrong about that,’</em></p><p>“I said I will try, not promise you anything,”</p><p>“I’ll strap you to your bed if you ever show any sign of sickness,”</p><p>“I said I’m not−achoo!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“DREAM GET BACK HERE!”</p><p>“I’M JUST SNEEZING FOR APPLE’S SAKE!”</p><p>“THAT’S A SIGN OF SICKNESS! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN STRAP YOU!”</p><p>“NO WAY!”</p><p>Well, if Dream could run from him like that, it means he’s okay, right? Not that Nightmare would tell him that he was only joking around. And Nightmare prefers burying himself than admitting that he misses chasing after his twin like this. It’s childish and Nightmare didn’t want to look childish in front of his ‘little brother’. Dream probably would tease him to no end if he realizes his true intention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FLUFF! CONTRARY TO THE NEXT-DOOR STORY HAHAHA!</p><p>Nightmare feels lonely, but at least he didn't tell Dream because it is <span class="u">embarrassing</span> for him~<br/>I mean, no. His loneliness here is not a bad sign. <strike>not yet</strike><br/>Sorry but I just need a reason to write fluff qwq</p><p>Wow. I can't believe I reached 20k words. Time sure flies fast huh. And holy cowww I updated one chapter for two stories in one night! It's just 10 p.m here but I guess I'll sleep early for once :D</p><p>Thanks for reading~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mutual Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare now understood why Dream snapped not too long ago when he hid his problems while Dream understood why Nightmare was so adamant in keeping him oblivious in both his past life and current life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooops! Sorry! I didn’t see you~ Are you okay? I didn’t mean to push you into the river!”</p><p>A teenager, who Dream didn’t even remember their name, smiling ‘innocently’ while lending him a hand. They look older than him. Dream himself, who’s sitting in a small river, has soaked his gloves, trousers, and lower part of his cape. Dream took a deep breath to calm himself down, smiling sweetly like usual, and got up by himself.</p><p>
  <em>'Smile. Smile Dream. Don't let them see your annoyance. Don't give them the satisfaction. How long Nightmare had to deal with this kind of person? It’s very annoying,’</em>
</p><p>“Thanks for the offer but I can stand by myself,”</p><p>The bear monster’s restrained smirk didn’t go unnoticed since the corner of their mouth was twitching a few times. No matter how that monster smiles ‘guiltily’, it’s obviously fake. He took years to read a certain soulless monster's expression, this is nothing. It’s either they’re doing that on purpose or they just simply suck at pretending. Dream tried to ignore the monster's presence by focusing on squeezing his damp cape. But that monster didn't want to be ignored.</p><p>"You know Dream~ You've been changing a lot," they suddenly said.</p><p>Did they really act that innocent after pushing him into the river? This kid sure has no shame.</p><p>Dream raised one of his 'eyebrows' and asked. "And your point is?"</p><p>"You spent a lot of time with it−I mean, your brother lately,"</p><p>Well, fortunately after working so much for the last few days, some of them didn't seek his help. Sometimes he already finished at midday, the other day he finished around 3, but sometimes he finished when the sun was starting to set.</p><p>What's wrong with spending his time with his brother anyway?</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Why don't you spend your time with us more? It's more fun! And you know−"</p><p>Dream stopped listening and chose to focus on squeezing his damp cape as hard as he could. Luckily his boots are not made of fabric or else it'll be more troublesome.</p><p>"−shouldn't hanging around him! You're even becoming more violent!"</p><p><em>'Yup! I guess it's not too damp now!' </em>Dream smiles with satisfaction in his own work.</p><p>
  <em>'Hmmm, my pants and clothes though...'</em>
</p><p>"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"</p><p>With an innocent smile, Dream finally looking in their direction and tilted his head. "Sorry~ I tried drying my cape since it was sooo damp because someone <em>accidentally</em> pushed me into the river! It's kind of hard to dry my clothes and pants though, but at least drying my cape was easier!"</p><p>Their obvious fake smile changed into a scowl before it changed again into a bitter smile.</p><p><em>'Meh. The control of their expression and emotion suck,' </em>the guardian thought.</p><p>"Now if you excuse me, I still have tasks to do!"</p><p>He doesn’t even want to hear their answer. He doesn’t need it. He wasted no time to talk to that monster again and immediately leave by running. Was it just him or everything is going harder and harder every day? From when he lost control of his anger a few times to the villagers that get more irritating as time passed. Their true nature also has been getting more apparent in front of him.</p><p>Now he understood why Nightmare was being so adamant about keeping him oblivious.</p><p>
  <em>'So this is what would've happened in the past if I defended him.  No wonder Nightmare was so worried whether in my past life and current life. Guess they're also targeting me now,'</em>
</p><p>At the thought, he suddenly stopped on his track. How could he forget?! If now they began to dare to harass him directly, what about Nightmare?!</p><p>
  <em>‘Shitshitshit Nightmare!’</em>
</p><p>With the tree of feeling as his destination in mind, he disappeared from where he was running. When he opened his eyes, he saw the tree big tree they're supposed to protect. Under it... is Nightmare’s book. It’s opened, but the owner is nowhere in sight. A sense of dread entered his soul.</p><p>And he can't feel his twin's aura.</p><p>“NIGHTMARE?! NIGHTMARE WHERE ARE YOU?!”</p><p>The only answer he got was silence.</p><p>“BROTHER THIS IS NOT FUNNY!”</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>“BROTHER PLEASE ANSWER ME! NIGHT−”</p><p>“Ugh, stop screaming Dream. You're giving me a headache,”</p><p>It’s… it’s Nightmare’s voice! But where−</p><p>“Up here,”</p><p>Dream looked up. When he found Nightmare yawning while sitting on one of the strong branches, he can finally sigh in relief. His negative thoughts disappear instantly. After Nightmare fully awake, he jumped down to approach his twin.</p><p>“Have you finished your work? It was rare for you to come back in this hour,”</p><p>To avoid Nightmare’s suspicion, Dream put on a cheerful grin on his face. It’s not an act since he’s genuinely happy to see that his brother is alright.</p><p>“I haven’t. I just miss you!”</p><p>Nightmare raised one of his eyebrows (bonebrows?).</p><p>“You'll miss me even if we didn’t meet for half an hour,”</p><p>“…you’re not wrong but it’s a little annoying when you said it that way,”</p><p>His twin laughed at his answer, but his laughter suddenly stopped when he noticed the water that has been dripping from Dream’s clothes.</p><p>“Dream? Did you fall into a river or something?”</p><p>Dream froze. <em>‘Damnit. I forgot about that,’</em></p><p>“Oh! Look at the sun! It’s probably around 10! I have to feed the sheep this afternoon gottagobye!”</p><p>The younger guardian just disappeared into thin air. Nightmare didn’t have the chance to ask what actually happen. Looking at Dream’s response, it was probably not something good. He’d be lying if he’s not worried. But he already said that Dream can tell him anything whenever he’s ready, right?</p><p>
  <em>‘I hope nothing bad will happen,’</em>
</p><p>The rest of the day went on as usual. Nightmare climbed up the tree to continue reading his book. No one disturbs him again. He should be happy, but somehow, he’s getting a little anxious about it. Not going to mention something that Dream has been hiding for a while.</p><p>Did something happen without his knowledge? Does whatever-is-happening-right-now have something to do with his twin?</p><p>“Ugh, this is giving me quite a real headache,” the guardian grumbled.</p><p>He opened his book, trying to distract his mind but to no avail.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this what Dream felt when I hid some things from him? No wonder he snapped. This is suck,’</em>
</p><p>He decided to close his book and put it on his lap since he couldn’t concentrate. A little sigh escaped him.</p><p>His brother won’t do anything that could bring harm to anyone… right? Dream will definitely prefer to let himself hurt rather than letting people hurt.</p><p><em>‘Wait. That’s the fucking problem,’ </em>Nightmare slapped his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>‘I couldn’t care less about those unnamed people but if something bad happens to my baby brother I’m going to murder them. Not literally though,'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When the sun started to set, Dream ran into him with his usual bright smile just like nothing happen. At least, that’s what Nightmare hopes.</p><p>His little brother is telling him a story about him that was helping a dog that gave birth to four cute puppies.</p><p>
  <em>‘He's cheerful, like usual,’</em>
</p><p>His clothes are all dry. Did he change his clothes? Good then. Dream might catch a cold if he continued to use his damp clothes after all.</p><p>They walked home together, hand in hand. Nightmare frowned at Dream’s warm hand. It’s a lot… warmer than usual. The weather is a bit chilly though. Maybe he's the one who has a lower temperature?</p><p>Yeah. That must be it.</p><p>
  <em>‘I think I just got more and more paranoid as time passed. What’s wrong with me?’</em>
</p><p>When they got home, both of them changed their clothes to the more comfortable ones. Nightmare is wearing a dark purple hoodie and black sweatpants. He went to the kitchen then prepare for dinner. Lately, he often does the cooking since he didn’t want Dream to be exhausted more than he already is. Dream himself didn’t complain as long as Nightmare doesn’t put the vegetables he doesn’t like.</p><p>Not too long after Nightmare finished putting down the dishes on the dining table, Dream came to the kitchen and took a seat. He’s wearing a soft yellow hoodie sweater and white sweatpants.</p><p>“Hello bro−achoo!−ther,” he greeted with a weak grin.</p><p>His older twin didn’t answer. But instead, he put his back of his hand on Dream’s forehead.</p><p>“Your temperature is higher than usual. I think you catch a cold. Do you want something softer to eat?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay! It’s not as bad as it looks so I can eat normal food,”</p><p>“If you say so then,” Nightmare looks unconvinced, but he didn’t push any further.</p><p>They both eat dinner peacefully. Nightmare pays more attention to his brother. His movement is sluggish and his eyes a little unfocused. Nightmare already finished his dinner while Dream suddenly stopped eating and only stares into empty space.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. Dream finally blinked when Nightmare suddenly snapped his fingers in front of his face.</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>“This is the third time you got lost in your thought. You don’t have to force yourself to finish the dinner if you feel nauseous or something,”</p><p>Dream rubbed his eye socket a few times. He felt dizzier as time passed.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m quite tired and sleepy,”</p><p>“Wait here. I’ll do the dishes then we’ll go to your room, okay?”</p><p>His twin only smiles as an answer and nod a little. Dream put his head on the table comfortably, waiting for his brother. His eye sockets closed a few times but he tried to stay awake.</p><p>“Come on Dreamy,”</p><p>Dream blinked a few times before stretching his arms, silently asking to be picked up.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yup. He’s probably sick. There’s no way in hell he’ll let me pamper him too much in his normal state,’</em>
</p><p>He’ll tease Dream to no end later. For now, he’ll just play along and let his brother clinging to his back like a koala. Dream is nodding off, his skull bumped with Nightmare’s skull lightly a few times.</p><p>After they arrived, Nightmare closed the bedroom’s curtains then tucked his brother to bed. Using his magic, he brought a fairytale book to his hand from Dream’s bookshelf. He opened the fairy tale book and starting to read it out loud. Dream sighed contently, letting his brother’s gentle voice lulled him to sleep. Even though he feels really sleepy, he wanted to stay awake until the end of the story.</p><p>“And they live happily ever after~ The end,”</p><p>“Yay~” the little guardian cheered weakly. It seemed that his eyes could be closed at any time.</p><p>Nightmare caressed the top of his head and smile gently.</p><p>“If your condition worsens, tell me, okay?”</p><p>“I already said I’ll be−yawn−okay brother,”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Sweet dreams my little Dreamy,”</p><p>“Mhm. Sweet... dreams... brother,”</p><p>Not too long after that, a soft snore could be heard from his brother. Nightmare closed the book, put it back on the bookshelf, and carefully leave Dream's room to sleep in his own room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The sky is cloudy when Dream came to the tree. As usual, Nightmare is sitting there while reading a book. With a happy grin, Dream ran to his brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Brother!” he greeted cheerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare smiled at his energetic twin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Were you having fun?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! The kids are fun! It’s more fun if you join us though,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, I prefer to stay here,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream pouted. “You’re no fun−”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His pout suddenly disappeared and being replaced by a worried look. He’s touching Nightmare’s cranium carefully. His twin flinched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-where did you get this bruise? Are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m okay, I just tripped. It’s nothing,” Nightmare lied swiftly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brother doesn’t have to know about the truth. Knowing Dream, he’ll just recklessly confront someone who hurt him, and knowing most of humans and monsters' nature here, they might hurt Dream too. He won’t let anyone hurt his brother. Dream is the only one who genuinely cares about him and Nightmare also cares about him a lot. He doesn’t want his brother to feel the same pain that he was feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream didn’t look convinced, but whatever he was going to say is being cut off by the thunder. His yellow eye lights shrink in fear as he hugs his own knees. Nightmare stared at his brother with sympathy. An idea came across his head when he saw the yellow flag they created together not too long ago. He took the yellow flag and wrapped it around Dream while also hugging his shaking twin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be afraid of the lightning, this cape will protect you from everything,” Nightmare said with a gentle smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His words were like a magical spell that gave him strength and took his fear away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That peaceful scene didn’t last for too long. Everything around them changed in a blink of an eye. The tree of feeling suddenly withered. The golden apples changed their colors. The skies grew dark. There is a lot of angry screams. Nightmare stunned in his place. There’s a black apple in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘W-what's happening?!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! Stop! Don’t hurt my brother!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At Dream's panicked scream, Nightmare turned around and faced a bunch of angry humans and monsters. Dream is there, trying so hard to hold them back. They’re hundreds, but he’s alone. They easily pushed the little guardian without caring about the little guardian's condition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anger is boiling inside him, but at the same time he’s… scared. There are hundreds of them. He has to do something. If he doesn’t do anything, they might die. But what can he do?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get stronger,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard a voice… from the black apple in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you don’t do something, you will die. Eat those apples, be stronger than them,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…was that the right decision? What will happen if he eats it? Will he really get stronger? But it’s wrong! He knew it’s wrong! But then he heard a scream. His brother’s plead 'Don't hurt my brother! Please' falls on deaf ears. The villagers are coming closer, ignoring Dream that has been trampled under them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ate the apple without thinking anymore. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want his brother to die. If this is the only way to save both of them, then so be it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Nightmare screamed bloody murder. It hurts a lot more than he imagined. His fears transformed into hatred. Infinite hate towards everyone and everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The villagers stopped on their track, terrified to even move an inch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream opened his eyes, still lying on the ground. As he hears his brother’s scream, he could only watch in terror as Nightmare covered in a black substance. Something tentacles-like burst out of his back, something pure of negativity. His once calming aura changed into something… sinister. It’s full of darkness and hatred. Golden tears run down his cheeks at the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare’s left eye socket is the only part of his body that hasn’t covered by the goop. With the last consciousness he had, he's staring at his terrified little brother with his gentle violet eye light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, don’t forget who I used to be,”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Nightmare gasped for air the moment he opened his eye sockets. Cold sweats run down his temple. His violet eye lights are shining in the dark.</p><p>
  <em>‘What… what the hell?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to murder them. Not literally though -Nightmare, TBT Chapter 16</p><p>Not yet Nootmare. Not yet. Please stay patient mah dude.</p><p>Oof- hello again everyone~ Welp. It took a long time for me to edit this one. Sorry for that ^^"</p><p>I read the canon Dreamtale again for this chapter. And it broke my heart again and again. Poor babies ;-;</p><p>Hope you like this chapter! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Déjà vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 'dream' that Nightmare had last night disturbs him more than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up when he heard the usual noises when Nightmare cooks. His head is still pounding and he still feels nauseous but it’s not as bad as yesterday. He got a good sleep last night, surprisingly. After fully awake, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.</p><p>When he’s washing his face, he smelled something burnt. He quickly dried his face with a towel and ran to the kitchen. As usual, Nightmare is cooking yet he looks lost in his thought… and black smoke coming from his cooking.</p><p>“Um, Night? You burnt the egg,”</p><p>“Huh?” Nightmare looked down and found the egg he was cooking turned black. He only blinked a few times, thinking.</p><p>
  <em>‘Since when I’m cooking? Huh… wait, what was I thinking again?’</em>
</p><p>Noticing that Nightmare still hasn’t fully conscious of his reverie, Dream shoved him and turned off the stove.</p><p>“Okay. I think you should wait at the dining table and let me make the breakfast this time,” the younger scolded.</p><p>Nightmare sighed and complied without much fight like usual. He needs to think anyway so he just sat on the dining chair and lost in his thought again. Ever since he woke up, he can’t stop thinking about his… dream? Nightmare? Whatever it was. Maybe it was a warning? Was that what will happen if he ate the black apple?</p><p><em>‘Why did it look so familiar? Like… a memory, maybe?’ </em>Nightmare shook his head. <em>‘That was a funny thought. That’s just impossible, right?’</em></p><p>Another thing is bothering him though.</p><p><em>‘Dream looked so scared that time. I can’t imagine how terrified he felt,’ </em>Nightmare sighed, for the umpteenth time this morning.</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder what will happen next. Did I leave him? Did I stay with him? Did I… kill him?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…I don’t think I could continue to live normally if I ever did that,’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What if I really did that though?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Damnit. It’s not my first nightmare but this one bothered me a lot,’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m still wondering why this one feels familiar like… wait. I think I know this familiar feeling. I dreamt something too when I was sick not too long ago but somehow… I didn’t remember it as clearly as this one,’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘About Dream−’</em>
</p><p>A waving hand in front of his face snapped him out of his thought.</p><p>“I called you a few times but you didn’t answer,” Dream paused, he looks uncomfortable. “The breakfast is ready,”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Thank you, Dream,”</p><p>After he said that, he just eats his meal in silence. Dream is sitting across him uncomfortably. He can’t focus on his meal and kept glancing at his brother every now and then.</p><p>
  <em>‘Did something happen yesterday? Did those bullies hurt him again? Doesn't he look fine last night though? Did I fail to notice it again? What if−’</em>
</p><p>A great sense of concern and guilt that radiating from Dream finally draw Nightmare’s attention. The worried expression on Dream’s face made him a little guilty for worrying him with his strange behavior. Well, guess this is not the time for him to think about his dream last night.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about me brother, I just had a really weird dream last night. I understand that you’re worried, but why did you feel guilty?”</p><p>“I thought something bad happened to you and I didn’t notice,” Dream muttered.</p><p><em>‘That made him feel guilty?’ </em>Nightmare thought a little confused but didn’t ask any further.</p><p>He patted Dream’s head a few times to calm him down.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what’s bothering me later after I sort this out by myself, okay?”</p><p>Dream smiles a little. Well, Nightmare always waits patiently for him to talk until he's ready. He will stay patient for Nightmare's sake too.</p><p>“Okay then,”</p><p>“By the way, are you okay now?” Nightmare changed the topic so he can distract both his mind and whatever his brother was worried about.</p><p>“Besides a little nauseous and dizzy I’m fine,” Dream answered.</p><p>“Don’t you think you should rest for today?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay,”</p><p>Nope. He won’t let Nightmare guard the tree by himself while he’s resting. At least the villagers rarely disturb Nightmare since he worked hard to keep them busy and in a good mood so they won’t even think to disturb his twin.</p><p>There are some people that still disturb Nightmare, but not as much as before. Especially since they have a new ‘target’ recently.</p>
<hr/><p>…he should have followed what his brother said. He should've rest today. He could just force Nightmare to stay at home with him or something so he didn't have to guard the tree alone.</p><p>And now here he is, soaking wet from head to toe after another person (a human teenager this time) ‘accidentally’ slipped then ‘accidentally’ pushed him into the pond when he was feeding some ducks with some small pieces of bread.</p><p>They left while laughing. Just like that.</p><p><em>'I should have pulled them here before they go,' </em>Dream thought annoyedly.</p><p>Thank goodness he still remembers how to swim. If he were the same little kid from his past life, he could've drowned since he couldn't swim back then. Still, the current short body of his is quite inconvenient. He can't feel the ground when he was ‘swimming’. The moment he got out of the pond, the wind blows and he just realized how cold he feels.</p><p>Suddenly, his vision blurred. With staggered steps, he walked to the nearest tree to support his shivering body.</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn it. I thought I was okay after last night’s sleep,’</em>
</p><p>Now his ‘ears’ are ringing for no reason. The wind blows again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Nightmare… might be worried…’</em>
</p><p>With that last thought in his mind, his eye sockets are closing slowly without his permission.</p>
<hr/><p>With a lot of time to think, Nightmare continues his thought about what happened in his dreamland last night. He’s sure that he felt the same nostalgic feeling… some time ago? He almost remembered it before Dream brought him back from his reverie.</p><p>Something is telling him that it is important. It's not like he never had a strange dream or nightmare, but only lately his dream actually meant something.</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on Nightmare. Think,’</em>
</p><p>He noticed that he’s forgetting something important. Something that made Dream suddenly avoiding him a few days ago. Something that made Dream acted really strange. Something that made Dream somewhat terrified, whatever the reason was.</p><p>He almost remembered it this morning if only Dream didn’t suddenly wave his hand in front of him. He can’t blame him for being worried though.</p><p>Nightmare sighed harshly.</p><p><em>‘Why did I feel so frustrated because of this?’ </em>he asked himself.</p><p>Familiar magic of his brother suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a sign whenever Dream just teleported. His twin appeared not too far from him, standing with an unreadable expression, and soaked from head to toe.</p><p>“Dream why are your clothes wet again−”</p><p>A ringing in his head stopped Nightmare from talking. He can feel his head aching suddenly. Then something strange is happening. His vision keeps changing in a split second whenever he blinks.</p><p>The sky is <em><strike>red</strike> </em>blue, the clouds are <em><strike>black</strike> </em>white, the grass is <em><strike>grey</strike> </em>green, and Dream’s clothes are <em><strike>red</strike> </em>yellow. <em><strike>Blood</strike></em> Water is dripping from Dream’s clothes, his yellow eye lights are <em><strike>lifeless</strike></em> dim.</p><p>An overwhelming fear entered the older guardian's soul.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why can’t I move? Why am I frozen in fear? What was I seeing? What is actually happening?!’</em>
</p><p>Nightmare’s metaphorical heart leaped to his throat the moment he saw his brother’s small figure falling to the ground. <em><strike>Smiling softly, yet so sad.</strike></em></p><p>
  <em> <strike>“I love you, brother,”</strike> </em>
</p><p>“DREAM!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay ;-; Besides online classes, I got writer block again haha. I was like, "Why can't I write the exact scene in my mind?" "How the heck did I write it again?" "I ALREADY PREPARED THE ENDING BUT HOW DO I GET THERE?!" And I ended up sitting, with my laptop on my lap, just staring blankly at the screen for a long time lol.<br/>Yea so I guess this fic will be longer than I planned (I said it before that I changed my plan a lot hehe, sowwy) even though I said in some previous chapters that this fic will end soon. I hope you guys won't mind or get bored ^^"</p><p>By the way, am I the only one that feels even more stupid <strike>and stressed</strike> as time passed because of online school? Fortunately out of all my class' college teachers there are still some college teachers that teach us properly. They struggled to find the right way to teach us but they have done their best and I'm forever grateful of them :')</p><p>I still hate online school tho. It sucks. I need my usual college life back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream saw his usually calm brother angry at him for the first time. Not for too long though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! A lot of swearing in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream feels warm, comfortable, and dizzy. He’s still half-awake and doesn’t want to open his eye sockets just yet.</p><p>
  <em>‘What happened?’</em>
</p><p>Let’s recall what happened yesterday. He had (actually, maybe still?) a cold, but after sleeping through the night, he felt better. In the morning, his brother burnt an egg, so he cooked for breakfast instead. Then he went to the village as usual, while Nightmare went to the tree of feelings. After that, he decided to rest for a while and found a pond with no one around. A perfect place to rest indeed. There are some cute ducks too. They looked hungry, so with a bread that he got from one of the cough<em>rare</em>cough kind villagers, he fed them.</p><p>Not too long after that… somebody pushed him? He fell to the pond that fairly deep (since he couldn’t feel the bottom of the pond). That was when his headache came back in full force. Then… did he lost consciousness? If that’s the case, he wonders who found him. He hopes it was one of some kind villagers.</p><p>Dream sniffed. He can’t smell anything so he doesn’t know where he is without opening his eyes. This warmth is familiar though. The warmth and comfort he could only get in his room and Nightmare’s presence. It’ll be great if Nightmare was the one that found him. Because no matter how kind the villagers could be, Dream still can’t trust them.</p><p>But if it <em>is </em>Nightmare… he must be really pissed because he didn’t listen to him.</p><p>…okay. On second thought, a kind villager would be nice. Nightmare’s patience is thick, but his brother is probably scary when furious.</p><p>When Dream starts to gain his hearing sense, he heard that Nightmare is currently grumbling.</p><p>“You stupid, hyperactive, happy virus brother,”</p><p>A cold towel is suddenly being placed on Dream’s forehead. The younger guardian shuddered.</p><p>“Stupid guardian of fucking positivity,”</p><p>“I’ll be okay my ass,”</p><p>Okay. Hearing how much Nightmare has cursed…</p><p><em>‘Haha, I'm in trouble,’ </em>Dream thought.</p><p>“Oh Dream~ I saw your ‘eyelids’ twitched just now~” Nightmare’s sickeningly sweet tone make a cold shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>Dream preferred to face the grumpy, goopy version of Nightmare rather than the furious version of his sweet and loving brother. He didn’t remember <em>this </em>Nightmare ever get mad at him in the past, not even once. But have you ever seen the anger of a patient person? Dream had seen Blue lost his temper once and he doesn’t want to see that cheerful skeleton’s anger ever again.</p><p>And it seems Nightmare’s anger is even more terrifying than his friend's anger. He’s scared to open his eyes now but it’s not like he has other choice. Slowly, he opened his eye sockets only to meet Nightmare who’s sitting on the side of his bed with an unimpressed expression.</p><p>“H-hi… brother?” he greeted weakly with a guilty smile.</p><p>Looking at his dark expression yet suppressed anger, it seems Nightmare is controlling his anger with all of his willpower. He knew well that his anger will only hurt his currently sick brother.</p><p>
  <em>‘Even in this situation, he’s still thinking about me,’</em>
</p><p>Dream feels even more guilty than he already is.</p><p>“Don’t you ‘hi brother’ me. Who did it?” Nightmare growled.</p><p><em>‘Who? What did he mean by ‘who’? What is he talking about−oh. Dammit. He figured it out, didn’t he?’ </em>Dream cursed in his mind.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what are you talking−”</p><p>“Dream I’m not stupid. I know sometimes you’re clumsy, but to fell into water two days in a row? Tell me, who did it?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Dream avoided Nightmare’s intimidating gaze. His lying position made it quite hard to avoid his sharp gaze actually. All he could do was turning his head aside. He refused to answer that question. Not because he wanted to protect that human, obviously. His top priority is protecting Nightmare after all and he doesn’t want to give the villagers more reason to hate his brother.</p><p>“Yesterday you also didn’t fall into the pond <em>accidentally</em>, right?” Nightmare asked again.</p><p>“I <strong>did</strong> fall−”</p><p>“Answer me while looking at my face, Dream,” Nightmare said emphatically.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Of all people, Nightmare is the only person Dream couldn’t lie to, especially when looking at his eyes. He just lucky yesterday since Nightmare wasn’t too focused because something was occupying his mind that he managed to avoid telling him the full truth. </p><p>“I take your silence as a yes,”</p><p>A tense silence filled the air.</p><p>“You’re stupid, you know that?” Nightmare suddenly said out of the blue.</p><p>“…” Dream still didn’t give him any response.</p><p>“Very, very, very stupid,”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You’ve done a lot of stupid things,”</p><p>Dream gritted his teeth and finally looking in Nightmare’s direction.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I get it! I know I’m stupid stop reminding me!”</p><p>“If you knew it then stop being so stupid and think about yourself for once dammit!”</p><p>Dream stunned at his brother’s sudden outburst. He didn’t expect Nightmare to… cry of all things. He’s okay with his brother cursing or yelling at him until he’s satisfied… but not with those tears.</p><p>“You’re always more concerned about the others than yourself! You rarely care about yourself and I’m. Fucking. Sick of it!”</p><p>“N-Night I−”</p><p>“Shut it! I’m not finished yet! You and your self-sacrificing ass need to be stopped! How do you think I felt when you suddenly collapsed in front of me?! Do you know how scared I was when you didn’t even flinch no matter how hard I shook you?!"</p><p>The memory of Dream’s limp body in his arms just made his tears grew heavier. Not going to mention the strange <em>illusion</em> where his brother smiling so softly with blood came out from the corner of his mouth…</p><p>He’s not someone who gets scared easily but that <em>illusion</em> added with Dream’s terrifyingly similar situation <strong>terrified</strong> him. It looked so real. It felt so real. He almost couldn’t tell the difference between his <em>illusion </em>and reality. He had frozen for a moment before Dream’s soaking wet clothes also dampening his clothes and brought him to his sense. He immediately teleported home to change their clothes and take care of his brother’s rising fever.</p><p>He had some time to think while waiting for his brother to wake up.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Nightmare to put two and two together. Dream is clumsy, yes. But he’s not <em>that </em>clumsy. To fall into water 2 days in a row was unlikely of him. It meant the first accident might not be <em>an accident </em>either<em>.</em></p><p>How come he didn’t notice this sooner? He was busy with his thought for one frickin’ day and <em>this </em>happened to his brother.</p><p>“And not only that! You also hid the fact that someone pushed you into the water!  God knows what else they did to you behind my fucking back! Was it why they rarely disturb me lately?! Just−damnit,” Nightmare wiped his tears roughly using his sleeve as he lowered his head.</p><p>He shouldn’t have cried in front of his brother. He’s supposed to be the strong one. Especially in front of his brother. But he couldn’t care less about that right now.</p><p>“It hurt me to see you endure <strong>everything</strong> alone just like I did,”</p><p>Dream felt like he was just being slapped in the face.</p><p>He used to endure everything alone. He used to do everything alone. Since he was a mere child, whether in his ‘previous’ life he did almost everything alone. He helped the villagers alone since Nightmare didn’t like interacting with people that much (which he knew the reason after everything was far too late). Not going to mention his relationship with Nightmare was not that good since his brother distanced himself no matter how many times he asked what’s wrong.</p><p>Then he was trapped in the stone for centuries, and after he was free, he had to fight his own brother for the sake of ‘balance’. Sometimes Blue and Ink helped him fight, but aside from that, he’s doing his job alone. Blue sometimes insist while Ink didn’t meddle into his business much.</p><p>He’s too used to do everything on his own he forgot that now he has someone who’s constantly worried about him and care about his wellbeing. Someone that’s crying for his sake.</p><p>In the ‘past’ the only time Dream had seen Nightmare cried in front of him was when the apple incident happened. Nightmare has a sense of responsibility as his ‘big brother’ and always… smiling so he won’t make Dream worried. Especially since Dream is more of a crybaby than him, not that Nightmare mind that childish side of his twin.</p><p>He should have remembered that no matter how mature Nightmare was, right now, he’s still a child. And no matter how Dream tried so hard to fight alone, he actually can't. Both of them are still a child after all. They're totally different from their adult selves that were pretty capable of handling some matters by themselves.</p><p>Just as Dream tried to get up slowly to comfort his twin, the world around him spins. Ignoring the throbbing in his head, Dream forced himself to sit and immediately cling to his twin before he could fall. Nightmare instinctively hugs Dream back in fear his brother might fall if he let him go.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Night, I didn’t mean to hurt you by acting this way. Besides, they didn't harm me physically! I just… I don't want them to have a new reason to hate you… even though their reason for hating you is total nonsense in the first place. You're the kindest, most forgiving, understanding, loving brother I could ever ask for! I'm scared they may do something to hurt you again! I don't want to lose you!"</p><p>"So am I Dream. You don't know how scared I was when you suddenly collapsed!”</p><p>“It's just a small cold, what made you so scared?” Dream asked with his currently weak voice.</p><p>“You literally just frickin' collapsed in front of me a few hours ago! How could I not panicked you dimwit?! You scared me to death and you're still asking <strong>why</strong>?!” Nightmare answered exasperatedly. Despite his exasperated tone, he's actually shaking and tightened his hug.</p><p>Dream hummed in understanding. As he rubs Nightmare’s back to soothe him, his shaking twin calmed down a little.</p><p>“It’s okay Night, I’m not going anywhere,” the younger guardian whispered reassuringly. “Besides, it’s just a small cold, no biggie,”</p><p>“Then you’re not leaving the house until I fucking said so,” the older guardian growled a little.</p><p>Usually, Dream will pout. Or puff out his cheeks. Or sulking. Nightmare didn’t expect his brother to chuckle. A stupid, innocent chuckle that magically suppresses his anger.</p><p>“Hehehe, you swore a lot today,”</p><p><strong>That</strong>'s what he's focused on?!</p><p>“Whose fault do you think it was?! And don’t laugh you lil’ shit. You make it hard for me to stay angry at you,”</p><p>“…hehe, you’re not good at being mad at me brother,”</p><p>Nightmare sighed harshly. He hates the fact that Dream was right and his innocent laugh alone can reduce Nightmare’s anger.</p><p>“You’re really lucky that I love you,”</p><p>“Mhm, I’m really lucky that you love me,”</p><p>They're staying in that position for a while, mostly because they’re enjoying the peaceful state after their emotional moment. Though, Nightmare has something else to do.</p><p>“Can you let me go now?” Nightmare spoke with his usual calming tone.</p><p>“Nope. I’m comfy like this,” Dream mumbled as he nuzzles his twin’s chest.</p><p>Nightmare sighed with a tired yet amused smile on his face.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten and I have to warm up the soup for you,”</p><p>“What soup?”</p><p>“Carrot soup,”</p><p>“…I’m not letting you go anytime soon,”</p><p>“It’s your punishment for making me worried to death,”</p><p>“I take it back. I’m not lucky to have a carrot demon as a brother,”</p><p>Contrary to his word, Dream is still hugging him while hiding his face, his hug didn’t lessen a bit. Nightmare laughed amusedly. It’s actually easy to push Dream away, especially since he’s in a weakened state yet he only pushes him away playfully.</p><p>“Come on brother, if you eat your carrot soup, the rest of the cheesecake in the fridge is all yours,”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“And my pudding,”</p><p>“…hmmm,”</p><p>He can’t see Dream’s face but he’s sure that his little twin is thinking hard right now.</p><p>“I’ll also make you choco-chip cookies after you get better,”</p><p>Dream finally looks up with a grin on his face.</p><p>“…deal,”</p><p>After making the deal, Nightmare just realized how is that a punishment when in the end he pampered Dream again?</p><p>Dream and his adorableness forbid him to stay angry for too long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a lot of swearing I've written in this chapter. I hope I don't offend or trigger anyone ^^"</p><p>Thank you so much for all of your patience and encouragement! Still, I'm so sorry for the long wait ^^"<br/>I have final exam in two days aaaaaAAAAA-<br/>But I just really want to... at least, update one new chapter before that qwq<br/>I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes or nonsense in this chapter.</p><p>Anyway, I watched too much Dream's Minecraft manhunt to the point when I wrote "Oh Dream~" I heard Bad, George, or Sapnap's voice in my head instead lol.</p><p>Have a nice day or a nice sleep!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>